Be with You
by BearME
Summary: When two souls find one another, nothing can tear them apart.Widower Beca Mitchell lives a quiet life with her six years old daughter Maddie after the loss of her wife, Chloe. Maddie unfailingly remember Chloe's promise to her "I'll be with you again in year's time, when the rain comes". BeChloe AU.
1. Intro

_Between Heaven and Earth is a place called Cloudland._

 _People stay in Cloudland until they're forgotten before going to Heaven._

 _Mama Penguin peeped down on Earth through a hole in Cloudland. She cried everyday while watching down on her baby._

 _When the rainy season started one year later, she secretly hopped on the Raindrop Train with tears in her eyes and excitement to see her baby penguin. The train stopped at a small station. Suddenly, she heard a baby's cry after she walked out of the train. She ran over to find her baby penguin in a yellow raincoat crying while sitting in a nearby bench. She held her baby so tight while tears streaming down on her face. She was happy to be with her baby again._

 _Suddenly, a miracle happened in that rainy season. Mama Penguin was granted to stay. She and her baby always stayed together. They played games and she taught her baby how to catch a fish. They had fun as the rainy season was almost over._

 _The Raindrop Fairy from the Cloudland came and whispered to Mama Penguin._

 _"You must return before the clouds roll away."_

 _"If you miss the last Raindrop train you can't go back to Cloudland."_

 _"Then you won't be able to watched your baby through the clouds."_

 _The news brought sadness to Mama Penguin but she didn't cry. The smile displays on her baby face indicate that even in a short period of time, the moments they shared together will be forever treasured in each other's heart. They hugged each other and said goodbye with a smile. Mama Penguin returned to Cloudland and watched her baby every day but didn't cry anymore._

 _"To Maddie. From Mama"_

As the 6 years old Maddie/Maddison Mitchell read silently the last notes as she closed the book while sitting in the corner. She looked around the room, surrounded with relatives and friends silently chatting, as sadness visible in her eyes while staring to her other mother, Beca Mitchell, who was staring blankly towards to the smiling portrait of her deceased wife, Chloe.

"I'll see you again, Mama." Maddie murmur silently in hopeful tone while staring to her mother's portrait.


	2. Beginning

-1 year later-

Alarmed beep on Beca's phone as she reached out to turn it off as early as 6:30 in the morning. It's a war if you wake her up that early, be prepared for autopilot grumpiness she sports in morning years ago.

But everything's changed.

She used to cringe and annoyed years ago by the tone of alarm that disturbs her slumber. But the sound of alarm marked the changes she had in a span of a year. A deafening silent right after the alarm turned off, is the new norm for her, as she slowly closed her eyes again and relive the memory of what her morning used to be.

It started with a warm affectionate hug to feathery and sloppy kisses, followed right away by heavenly giggled from her wife, Chloe, who found it cute and amusing waking her up early in the morning due of her tendency of grumpiness. She may not a morning person but definitely an avid fan of morning greetings of her wife. It's the changed she will never accept but she doesn't have any choice. It was not her choice at all to start with.

"Chloe, I miss you."

Beca mumbles softly as her eyes still closed wrapped in comforter imagining it as her wife's hug as she absorbed the silent of her new morning. And the alarm blast off again, as her short moment of dedication in reliving the mornings she used to have with her wife, come to an end. It was such a torture at first, but it was her way of coping up slowly with the loss, that breaking and mending her at the same time.

* * *

Maddie wakes up too early before Beca. Like her Mom, she acquired this new morning habit since her Mama past away. She slowly rolled out of her bed in her pajama, hugging her penguin stuffed toy, heading towards to her mother's bedroom. But instead, to go back in bed, Maddie went straight to the closet of Chloe and slowly settle herself in smelling Chloe's clothes that triggers her back to sleep.

* * *

"Maddie wake up. It's time for school."

Beca went inside in little red hair room but the bed was empty. She just sighed as she walked slowly to her old bedroom.

"Did you sleep in her wardrobe again?"

As Beca open the closet and find Maddie sleeping under the rack of Chloe's clothes.

"Hey, morning little red. It's time to wake up. You need to prepare for school."

Beca peppered small kisses on Maddie's face as she greets her daughter in slumber. Maddie just hums in returned and slowly open her baby blue eyes just like Chloe, with a smile slowly forming in her face.

"Good morning too, Mommy."

As Maddie clung and kissed her in cheeks. Her very own version of morning greetings so similar with her wife. For Beca, Maddie is the remaining foundation holding her, to keep her standing in the middle of life's battle, after losing Chloe.

* * *

Beca was busy preparing breakfast when Maddie joined her in the kitchen. She struggled on it at first, frying an egg that ends up burned, half cooked or totally burned pancakes, that end her up in tears for the reason she failed not as a cook, but a mother to her daughter. But having Maddie as a daughter, who inherit her wife's kind and understanding heart somehow ease Beca's moments of failure.

 _Flashback_

 _"It's okay Mommy. Cereals are my favorite food too same as yours. And we should not always eat eggs because we might become chicken." As Maddie giggled by her own silliness._

 _"Yeah, but you're not going to be a chicken. You're going to be my sweet little red hair angel with chicken's wing. But still, we need to eat eggs though." Beca chuckled of her daughter's antic while slowly wiping her tears._

 _"Yeah I will, Mommy, but chicken's wing is too small for me. Maybe we can have some egg sandwich in Aunt Amy's bakeshop later?" As Maddie smile mischievously and hugged her leg while tagging her shirt indicating she wants to be picked up._

 _"Aunt Amy going to kick us out the very moment we order a sandwich, Little Red. As she quoted," I only sale cake, not a sandwich or a meal, "cake only". As Maddie settles in her arms, embrace her neck in her subtle way of comforting of her breakdown a while ago._

 _"She won't Mommy, she loves us." Flashing a reassuring smile on Beca._

* * *

"Mommy, does the rainy season start with rain?"

As Maddie break the spell of Beca's memory lane of her past.

"Probably, I guess," Beca replied as she placed a plate of toast and egg in front of Maddie.

"Does it always rain?" Maddie asked eagerly as she settles herself in front of her mother in the small table.

"It usually comes and goes. "As Beca settle herself in the table with a slight frown on her daughter's question.

"You said it has to rain."

"When the rainy season starts, sometimes it rains and sometimes it doesn't. But it has to rain for the rainy season to start." Beca explained to her daughter.

"What if it rains in the distant city? Then the rainy season starts? Its near to us." As questions fall to fast.

"Yes. Don't worry. The rainy season will come." Beca replied in a soft smile to her daughter.

"So, hurry up and eat. You don't want to be late in school." Beca slowly sipped her coffee.

"Are you excited, too?" The young red hair eagerly speaks again.

"About what?" As Beca sitting aside her coffee and pick her toast to take a bite.

"Mama will come when the rainy season starts. " Beca's toast hanged in the air of Maddie's sudden declaration like Chloe just having a normal visit. Beca just sighed.

"Maddie"

"Yes?" As the Maddie anxiously waits for her answer.

"Let's wait and see, okay?"

"Eat up. You'll be late." As Beca trying to deflect the topic.

"Don't worry, Mommy. Mama will keep her promise." Maddie said in a reassuring tone.

"It's in the book too. "And smile cheerfully to Beca and start to eat her toast.


	3. Alarmed

Maddie was ready off to school as she dressed in blue sundress with black leggings below, together with cute yellow boots, a yellow raincoat covering her dress, and a baby penguin as a backpack. It's so opposite of Beca's own outfit consisting of grey button up plaid with top tank underneath and black skinny jeans pair up with a bit dirty rubber shoes.

Beca's face crinkled in bewilderment of her daughter's outfit.

"Aren't you felt hot on that?" Beca quirked an eyebrow in amusement of her daughter's outfit choice.

"It might rain." Maddie replied in nonchalant shrug.

"Just take it off if its getting more hotter, okay?" As Beca quickly shoved dishes in the sink.

"I will. And Mommy don't forget your medicine." Maddie remind Beca, who was about to leave the kitchen.

"Oh, right. Thanks, Sweetie." As she went back and take her pills.

"Let's go, we will be late. See you later, Chloe." Beca bid goodbye to Chloe's portrait in the living room as she passed by.

"See you later, Mama" Maddie bid goodbye too.

* * *

"After school, wait for Aunt Stacie to pick you up."

"And pay attention in class. Okay? I love you." Beca remind her daughter as she bend down to kissed her .

"I will, Mommy. I love you too.I'll see you later." Maddie kissed Beca in returned and run inside the school. Beca watched Maddie went inside safely before she leave for her work.

* * *

"Morning, Mrs. Mitchell" As Fred the duty guard of the radio station greeted her in the entrance of the building.

"Morning too, Fred." She response and nod.

Beca worked as assistant radio station manager for few years now. She slowly settled in her table and start her day. A loud cough interrupted her attention from her computer as she was about to read her email.

Right in front of her, Alice, a office staff, pointing something on her plaid shirt. She looked down on the pointed area where a spot of stained was visible on her shirt.

"Oh, I didn't notice it. Thanks, Alice." As she carefully inspect the stained in her plaid.

"You need some help?" Alice shyly offer in her sweetest tone as tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Beca was oblivious of Alice secret crush on her.

"Nope. I got it but thanks anyway." Beca grimaced of the tone as she stood up from her chair and hurriedly went to the 's was just too sweet for her liking.

"How about me, Alice? Can you help me too?" Jesse, the station manager, cheekily smile to her as he block Alice vision of Beca.

"Sorry, Sir. I forgot, I have something to do now." As Alice quickly went back to her table. Jesse huffed in annoyance when Alice evade him again.

* * *

\- Amy's Bakeshop-

The bells in the shop's door chimed in as Stacie went inside, followed closely by Maddie.

"Hey, Ames. How the business doing?" Stacie greeted Amy as they settle in empty table near the counter.

"Hey to you too Stacie, doing good so far. I'll be rich in no time. It's the best Australian shop in the town" Amy beam in replied.

"How abou- Not again. Why the long face, Mini Red?" Amy noticed the disheartened expression of usual cheerful young red hair.

"What happened at school?" As she put a cake and drink for both Stacie and Maddie in the table. She looked back at Stacie then to Maddie.

"Family day event'' Stacie mouthed softly.

"Oh, what event?" Amy asked loudly that caught Maddie's attention.

"Mommy can't run, right Aunt Amy?" Maddie asked quietly.

"Yeah, Shortstack hate cardio activity. It made her all sweaty and gross" As she joked trying to lighten the mood of the young red hair.

"Why can't she do so many things?" Maddie asked in sad tone.

"Are you going through puberty?" Stacie chuckled of Amy's antic.

"What's that?" The confused red hair asked.

"Like I'm talking to a high school Beca. So emo-"

"Amy." Stacie interrupt her.

"What? I'm just saying so...Beca" As Amy just shrugged in return.

"What Aunt Amy means Maddie; your Mom has some limitations." Stacie explained.

"Yeah. Just like a light switch." Amy supplied and nod to herself.

"Light switch? Really Amy? "Stacie raised her brow in question.

"Yup a light switch. If it goes on and off all the time, what will happen, Maddie?"

"It's going to break. "Maddie replied

"Yup, just like Shortstack if she works so hard all the time, she'll break down too."

"I guess so" Maddie replied in soft tone.

"So, she can't do everything." As Amy finished her explanation feeling proud herself.

"Nice save there, Ames." Stacie smile amusingly to her friend.

"That's why she can't run?" The young red hair asked again.

"It's too hard. I can't run myself too." Amy dramatically replied while holding her chest.

"Who's going to run for my relay event then?' Maddie sighed and slumped in her sit.

"Aunt Stacie can do that, she got long legged like giraffe." Amy raised her brow towards Stacie to play along. Stacie just rolled her eyes.

"Yup, I can do that. I leave everyone in the dust. "Stacie smile and winked at the young red hair as she replied.

"Really?" In hopeful tone as smile slowly form in Maddie's lips looking up in Stacie.

"Yup, she will, Mini Red. With her elastic legs that stretch long, We are the winner already." Amy grinned and reassure Maddie.

"Amy." Stacie squeak suddenly.

"What?"Amy asked in confusion.

"You're not supposed to reveal the secret of my elastic legs." Stacie scolded Amy playfully.

"Ops. Sorry, Stacie." As Amy cover her mouth that resulted an elicit giggled from the young red hair. Amy and Stacie shared a knowingly grinned of their act.

"With Stacie's elasti- "Ops legs were going to win the race. And I'll bring the loudest band from Australia to cheer for the two of you." As Amy antic's earn another round of giggle from Maddie.

"Yey" As Maddie jump from her sit and rushed towards Amy to give her a hug.

"Thanks Aunty Amy." As Maddie moved to Stacie.

"Thanks Aunt Stacie." She hugged Stacie as well when Beca went inside the shop.

"What did I miss?" Beca eye suspiciously both Stacie and Amy.

"Mommy!" Maddie run excitingly towards Beca and hugged her legs.

"Hey, Little still full of energy huh? Did they feed you sugar again?" As Beca softly smile and bend down to kissed Maddie's hair. She looked around when Amy quickly snatch across the table a plate of cake in Maddie's place. Stacie just laughed.

"Really, Amy?" As Beca caught her in act.

"What? She was sad a while ago. So a few sweet won't hurt to cheer her up." As Amy nodding towards to little red hair.

"Are you okay, Maddie? Why are you sad? Are you hurt?" As Beca asked worriedly as she cupped Maddie's cheek.

"I'm okay, Mommy. I'm not sad anymore because Aunty Stacie will run in the relay race with me." Maddie smiled broadly while hugging Beca.

"A relay race?" Beca quirked an eyebrow and softly smile.

"Yup. I'm the representative of our class. We are supposed to run with our Moms but Aunt Stacie says she can run faster with her super long legs." As Maddie beamed excitedly.

"Really? That's great." As Beca's smile falter a little that Amy and Stacie give her a sympathetic smile when she glanced towards them.

"We should go now. Say bye and thanks to your Aunts. " Beca whispered and stroked gently Maddie's hair.

Maddie runs back to her aunts."Bye Aunt Amy and Aunt Stacie. I'll see you in the race. Thanks for taking care of me." As she kissed and hug both Stacie and Amy as she exits the shop in more cheerful mood.

"Thanks Stace and Ames. I owned you two always." As she collects Maddie's bag.

"No problem, Shortstack." Amy replied as Stacie nod in agreement.

"And Becs, just give it a try. She is a fine lady." Stacie slip the blind date again as Beca slowly walk towards the door.

"Nope, I'm good. Thanks again. See you two around." Beca waved and exits the shop.

* * *

\- Family Day—

"Beca, can you do the interview the applicant for me?I just got a call from the boss and it might take I got another one after I take the call."As Jesse asked cautiously.

"Yeah, sure like I was about to leave right now.I even asked your permission few days ago." Beca replied sarcastically and glare at him.

"Sorry about that, I promised, it just takes a few minutes. I already prepared some question for much faster you can leave immediately after." Jesse replied apologetically as he hand some papers to her.

"Fine, I do it." As she frowned and groaned internally and walked towards the conference room quickly.

* * *

-School ground—

"Oh my god, where the hell is Beca? The race will start in few minutes from now." Stacie was panicking as her eyes roamed around the ground to spot Beca. Amy standing beside Stacie, was calmly sipping her smoothie in that sunny afternoon.

"That's the sign you should get ready to run, Stacie, if Shortstack won't show up. You don't want that little red hair to be sad." As she lightly bumps Stacie's shoulder and point towards Maddie, who was talking with her few classmates while glancing around.

"Besides, you promise to win this race with your elastic legs."Amy laughed and Stacie just groaned in returned when Maddie tag her shirt for attention.

"Yes, Maddie?" Stacie looked down towards the young red hair who was now in front of her.

"Is Mommy coming?"Sadness visible on her face.

"Yeah, she is. She is on her way now. If she cant make on time, I'll can run in her place like how we plan." Stacie smile cheerfully at the young red hair. That last statement cause the young red hair even saddier.

"You can't Aunt Stacie,only Moms allowed to participate." She said in much saddier tone looking at the ground while holding Beca's shirt when the relay event announced in the school ground speaker.

Amy stopped in sipping her smoothie and quickly glanced to Stacie, very familiar with that sad tone, to do something. Maddie will burst in tears any moment with that kind of tone. Stacie's eyes went wide in concerned and glare back at Amy for her to do something too. They having a mini panic attack when Maddie's teacher call for her attention to get in position for the relay.

She walked slowly towards to her teacher to informed her that her mother can't make it. Suddenly, someone grab the relay shirt from her hand. She looked up and saw Beca walking beside her.

"Mommy!" Maddie caught in surprised.

"Im sorry Im late, little red. I can just jog, right?"Beca smiled apologetically to her daughter as the heading towards their position on the field.

"Yes, Mommy. I'll run faster for us." Maddie smiled in her watery eyes as sadness gone quickly.

Maddie and Beca stand in the track , under the sun, as they position for the relay event. The crowd getting louder, cheering for their respective team, as the event getting started. Amy and Stacie, along with the crowd, cheering loudly for the duo as one of the set of representatives for Blue Team competing against White Team.

Beca stand nervously, as she wiped the sweats forming in her forehead, as she intently stare towards Maddie a few distance away. She want her daughter to be happy,always. But a while ago,she failed again, when she meet the teary eye of her daughter. It's heartbreaking that she always disappoint her. Maybe winning this event will somehow compensate for sadness she cause to her daughter.

The sound of the warning gun cuts Beca's thoughts as the relay start. The white and blue team was on tight race, as baton move from children to parents as they raced in the track, as the competition getting heated up.

As Maddie turned to received the relay baton, Stacie and Amy cheer loudly that somehow fuel the little red hair to run a bit faster than usual. But accident happen the least you expect, Maddie lose her grip of the relay baton on her way to Beca that somehow create a distance between the white team.

 _"Come on, Maddie. You can do it."_ Internally encouraging her daughter to continue. As Maddie stop and pick up the baton and start running again a bit slow.

Beca jog as she received the baton from Maddie just a few distance from the leading white team.

She looked back and caught the sadness in Maddie's body language as she walk slowly looking down on the ground.

The unpleasant thoughts that somehow Maddie blame herself of losing the event, trigger Beca to run, even her body against it.

She run fast, which she used to in her younger years, instead to jog,that create loud cheering from the crowd, somehow capture Maddie's attention again to look at her. Maddie was mesmerized with Beca's speed, as baby blue eyes bulge with mouth open wide in surprise.

Beca was winning as she passed the white team baton holder. The crowd getting more louder as she was getting nearer the finish line. Maddie's sadness disappear quickly as she was jumping in cheering for her Mom.

It's was just few more steps but her vision becomes blurry. She felt dizzy. She lose her footing as she stumbled in the track. She fainted and collapsed before she crossed the finish line.

"Mommy!" Maddie shout loudly as she run towards Beca. Amy and Stacie run right away after they saw Beca collapsed in the ground.


	4. Returned

"I must have embarrassed you, Maddie." Beca lounged on the couch that evening after she was cleared to go home after the little incident that afternoon.

Maddie whisked her head quickly to her Mom."No way, Mommy. You were so great. It was so awesome." Maddie smiled to her as she was starstruck with Beca's running. She was curled up in Beca's arms.

"Mommy, you will never leave me, right?" As Maddie asked in the quiet tone that vibrates in Beca's chest as she curled up to her.

"Maddie, look at me." Beca glance down to Maddie as the young red hair looked up from the comfort of Beca's chest." I'm not going anywhere without you." She reassured Maddie.

"Promise?" As baby blue eyes searching her soul for confirmation.

"Promise. Pinky swear to the Cloudland." Beca smiled softly as she kissed Maddie's hair.

"Let's settle you to bed. It's getting late now."She hugged Maddie tightly as she stands up from the couch.

" Your getting heavier, Little Red. Soon, I may not able to pick you up. My baby growing so fast. You may not my baby anymore." Beca teased playfully her daughter as she carried her towards the bedroom.

"No, I'm not, Mommy. I'm your only baby." Maddie pouted even her eyes close. Beca chuckled in replied.

"Mommy, you should bring your umbrella always now."Maddie mumbled softly in Beca's neck.

"Why?" She raised her brow in question.

"Aunt Stacie said that it will rain, soon." Maddie replied in her sleepy tone as she hugged Beca's neck tightly.

Beca gently laid down Maddie on her bed."Okay, I will. Goodnight then, Little Red. I love you."

"Love you too, ." Beca kissed Maddie's forehead and slipped the penguin stuff toy in Maddie's arms and left the bedroom.

* * *

-Beca's bedroom later that night-

" _What are you looking for?"_ Chloe's voice rang in the background through the silent of night _._

" _A four-leaf clover, Mama. You said if we find 10 of them a wish will come true."_ Maddie's voice replied in the background.

" _What's your wish then, Maddie?"_ Chloe asked the 5 years old Maddie as she carefully searched through the grounds.

" _For you to be healthy."_ Maddie innocently smiled as she looked up to Chloe.

" _Thank you, Honey. Mama will be healthy."_ Chloe gently stroked Maddie's hair as she was touched by her daughter's wish _. "Promise?"_ Maddie staring innocently. " _Promise, Pinky swear to the Cloudland."_ Chloe winked and softly smiled to Maddie and look back to the camera softly smiled.

Beca swallowed a large lump in her throat, as eyes turned to misty, as she watched again the interaction of Chloe and Maddie that she captured in video, in one of their walked in the nearby forest, near to their house.

* * *

-Few days later-

The sound created by the rapid drops of water in the glass window pull out the young red hair from her sleep. Maddie animatedly leaped from her bed to look up outside her window, decorated with six clover leaves taped in the glass, as excitement spread across her face with messy hair, as she confirmed that it was indeed raining, as raindrops flowing in her window.

She hurriedly ran towards her mother's room. The frantic sound of her footsteps in the silent of morning somehow wake up Beca in her sleep. Right after the sound of footsteps and a thud of the opening door, Maddie's thrilled voice echoed in the room as she was shaking Beca to wake up.

"Mommy! Wake up it's raining. Let's go see to Mama."Maddie excitedly spoke and run again back to her room to get her yellow raincoat and boots.

Beca was rubbing her eyes and still in a drowsy state lying in the bed when she heard again Maddie 's frantic footstep drifting away. She jumped out of bed, grabbed her jacket quickly, and hurriedly follow her daughter, who already gone outside the house.

"Maddie! You'll catch a cold! Wait!"Beca runs hurriedly, as she was opening her umbrella, to follow her daughter.

"Mommy, hurry up. Mama is waiting."Maddie yelled excitedly while running at full speed through bushes towards to the abandoned train station nearby, holding her small yellow umbrella, followed closely by Beca.

"Mama!" Maddie shouts as she looks around as she arrived at the train station.

"Mama! Where are you?" She walked and glanced aimlessly around searching for Chloe.

"That's weird. Where's Mama?"As she keeps looking around. "She's not here yet?" Softly mumble to herself as sadness slowly creeping in her face.

Beca, witnessing the scene, watched sadly her daughter, as the rain slowly stopped.

* * *

"Do you want to go now?" Beca asked softly, sitting beside her daughter on a bench, after Maddie stopped her searched a while ago.

"No!I'm not leaving." She pouted with misty baby blue eyes. Beca just sadly sighed as she properly clasped Maddie's raincoat button. "You'll catch a cold."She spoke worriedly.

"I'm still not going!" Maddie stubbornly replied in cracked tone.

Beca just gently stroked Maddie's hair and spoke patiently. "Maybe something must have kept her from coming today. So, let's come next time again"

"No! Mama said she would come with the rain!" Maddie won't bulge.

"You know what, that's enough. Let's go home. You're going to get sick here." Beca grabbed Madie's umbrella and picked her up from the bench as she starting to lose her cool of Maddie's stubbornness.

"No! She said she would come today!" Maddie started yelling. "Put me down! Mommy." As she starts kicking trying to get lose in Beca's hold.

"Maddie! What did I say about being stubborn?" Beca sternly whispered to her daughter's ear as she held her safely.

Maddie suddenly stops kicking knowing Beca's tone."It's bad." She quietly answered and started to calm down. "I'm sorry, Mommy." In her broken voice that breaking Beca's heart. Beca exhales deeply to calm herself before she spoke again.

"Yeah, it's not nice, okay? You're not paying attention. But you're forgiven. Just don't do that again."Beca softly whispered to her daughter. Maddie nodded and hugged Beca's neck tightly.

Beca slowly walked back on their track as she spotted a figure in the dimly narrow train tunnel.

"What's that?"As she was baffled of something appeared out of nowhere. Maddie turned around quickly.

"It's Mama!" She loudly said. Beca quickly covers her lips as her heart familiar beat come rushing in.

Beca signaled Maddie to kept quiet when she put her down in the corner near the tunnel.

"Why? I want to go to Mama." Maddie protested. Beca's nervousness skyrocketed of Maddie's persistent out of her denial. It can't be Chloe. She's dead.

"You wait right here. I'll go check first, okay?" As she looked back to the figure.

"No!" Maddie adamant not to be left behind.

"Maddie! Just stay." Maddie nodded.

Beca cautiously walked slowly but Maddie follows her. Beca groaned in her daughter's stubbornness."Just stay behind me."She instructed Maddie.

One, two,three, four. Beca mentally counting to calmed the rapid beating of her heart as she was getting close to the figure sitting at the end of the tunnel. _Red hair._ Beca breath hitched as she caught the color of the stranger's hair. She quickly stopped.

"It's Mama, right?." Maddie asked.

"Wait." Stopping Maddie to move forward.

"Calm down. Relax." Beca muttered to herself as she checked the frantic throbbing of her heart.

"She could be a ghost." She replied in alarmed tone.

"Who cares? She's Mama." And it made sense to Beca. It's just Chloe.

"Right." Beca agree as she drifted away temporarily of her daughter's answer.

Beca's response triggered Maddie to run hurriedly to the stranger.

"Mama!." Maddie yelling excitedly. Beca eyes went wide that break her thoughts when Maddie's voice rang inside the tunnel.

"Maddie! Stop."Beca quickly follow her. "No, Don't touch her." But it's too already, she rapidly shaking the stranger's shoulder as she kneeled beside her.

"Mama!"

"Mama! Wake up!"Maddie keep shaking the arms of the stranger.

"Maddie! Stop it." As Beca pulling Maddie away from the stranger. The stranger who slowly moved from her slumber as her face covered with her messy red hair. The movement cause Beca and Maddie to stopped.

Everything suddenly slow in Beca's vision, as the stranger's head slowly looked up, as her hands remove the stray hair concealing her face, revealing the very familiar nose, lips and a pair of eyes.

 _Chloe_. Beca breath caught in her throat as she stumbled on her back on the ground, gaped in shocked.

She looked back and forth from Beca to Maddie before she focused to Beca Her baby blue eyes piercing to Beca's steel one in confusion and anxiety as she opened her mouth.

"Who are you?" Chloe spoke for the very first time.


	5. Forgotten

If ghost was real or not and it's up for an argument, Beca doesn't care especially if it was Chloe. It's seem so surreal for her to have Chloe back, but the feelings flooding her entire system by the sound of her voice was Beca's reality, that Chloe was indeed fulfilled her promise. Even her question stings deeper, but the overwhelming feelings having her worth the pain, even having Chloe with no memory, rather than not having her at all.

"Uhmm Im…uhmm..."Beca stuttered as she was caught off guard with the question and lost with Chloe's eyes.

"Mama, don't you remember us?" Maddie rescued Beca in her stuttering messed.

Chloe divert her gazed to Maddie. "Huh?Mama?" Her brows furrowed deeply as she got more confused.

"Mama, it's me, Maddie" She pointed herself. "That's Mommy" And pointed to Beca who just still at lost while staring at Chloe.

"Why you don't know me?You said you'd come back from Cloudland when it rains."Maddie asked as she was confused with her. Chloe did not remember her or even Beca.

"What does that mean?" Chloe touched her forehead as she got more confused.

"Mommy! Explain it to her! Come on!" Maddie looked back at Beca to speak up. Beca just slapped her face to disrupt her daze but still can't come up with something to say.

"Mama, get up! I'll show you at home." Maddie begun pulling Chloe's hands when Beca still kept her silence."Come on, Mama"She pouted and begged at Chloe in her slightly watery eyes. The pleading tone somehow trashed Chloe's doubt for the meantime and somehow stopped Beca's daze.

"Wait." Chloe started to stand up as it was heart breaking for her to watched an innocent child begged at her like that.

"Let's go home then." Beca gained momentum from her long silence as she stand up from the ground as her eyes never leave Chloe.

* * *

Maddie ran hurriedly inside the house as they arrived. Beca follow Chloe silently, holding tightly the umbrellas like a lifeline of her sanity, as few distance separate them from each other. Beca still eyeing Chloe, blinking just few times, as she was afraid Chloe might disappear suddenly, as they went inside to follow Maddie.

Maddie grabbed a framed photo from the cabinet divider and quickly ran back at Chloe near the door. Chloe was standing beside Beca as she slowly scanning around the place from the door towards the small living room as Maddie approached her.

"You and me. See?" Maddie held the framed as she show it. Chloe was studying the photo when Maddie dragged her towards the stand. "There's more." Maddie eagerly pointed some framed photos hanged in the wall next to the divider.

Chloe carefully looked at each hanged photos as her eyes roamed around when she caught Beca staring at her. Beca ducked quickly behind the divider as her cheeks flushed when she got caught staring. _Fuck. I looked like a creeper._ She internally scolded herself when she felt the heat on her face. Chloe was puzzled with the action but ignore it as she roamed her eyes again.

Maddie excitedly show her drawing with welcome back message that somehow break the spell of Beca's awkwardness. Beca eyes went wide when she saw the drawing along with the message written on it. She quickly ran to hugged Maddie to stopped her.

"Maddie!"Beca sandwich Maddie's drawing between their hugged to hide it as she glanced to Chloe.

"Umm…I left your things as they are. Go change and get comfortable."Beca spoke to divert Chloe's attention from the drawing as she found her voiced.

"Don't you need to pee?" She looked back at Maddie while securing the drawing between them.

"No, I don't." Maddie declined.

"You should pee. Let's go"She pick up Maddie and walked quickly towards the bathroom.

"I don't have to, Mommy." Maddie protested while in Beca's arms. Chloe just looked at them curiously.

* * *

"Why doesn't Mama remember anything?Maybe she hit her head on the way from Cloudland?" Maddie fired question right away as Beca closed the door.

"I don't think she knows that either." Beca crouch down as she settle Maddie in the toilet lid cover as she was trying to decipher the situation in her head.

"What?"

"That she went to Cloudland." Beca replied as an she was devicing an idea so Maddie well stopped talking about Cloudland. Chloe surely will asked a lot of questions that Beca may not have an answer.

"Maddie, let's keep this a secret, okay?" Maddie's persistent tale of Cloudland somehow alarmed Beca that might cause Chloe to freaked out eventually. She was certain that Chloe lost her memory based on her questions.

"Why?"Maddie asked curiously as she intently staring at Beca.

"What if she gets too shocked and leaves?"Beca spoke in lower tone and carefully eyeing Maddie's reaction.

"Don't ever say she'll leave again, Mommy." She narrowed her eyes to Beca seriously. Beca grinned gently in triumph as she elicit the reaction she needed from the young red hair to compromise with the situation.

"Let's pretend we lived together all along. No cloudland or whatsoever. So Mama won't freak out." She fill in Maddie slowly.

"And don't tell anyone else. Understand?" She remind her in serious tone as she nodded in agreement.

"If we help her, Mama will get her memory back. Okay?"She smile softly to reassured and consoled her daughter of the situation of Chloe's lack of memory that somehow brought sadness to her daughter.

" And doesn't Mama look a lot healthier?"Beca wiggled her brow playfully as she grinned at Maddie.

"Yes! And prettier!" Maddie beamed at Beca in confirmation.

"Mama always been pretty." Beca smiled shyly as she stand up and held Maddie's hand as they exited the bathroom.

* * *

"Excuse me" Chloe spoke that popped Beca and Maddie's bubbles of their little secret as they step out from the bathroom.

"Did I really live here?" She asked as she survey the area from the living room to dining area while she was left a while ago. She even checked the bedroom Beca pointed out as her old bedroom.

"Yes, you lived her." Beca smiling softly as an after effect of her admiration of Chloe a while ago.

" Right?" She pulled Maddie's hand slightly to support her.

"Right!" As Maddie mimicked Beca' smile.

"But you mentioned Cloudland and looked happy to see welcome me. And you said you left my things as they are" She suspiciously eyeing Beca that somehow cause Beca's smiled falter a little as she started to panic.

"I left the house get messy like this?"She continue as she pointed the dishes on the sink, dirty plates on the table and toys scattered on the living room's floor. Maddie ran to the living room and started to put away her toys as Chloe watched her closely in between the small kitchen and living room.

"Well…" Beca rubbed her neck nervously, as she hurriedly picked up the plates from the table and start cleaning around the kitchen mirroring Maddie action. Chloe intently observed them.

" You were… umm.. " Beca stuttered as she start to panic of Chloe's piercing stare. She will never be immune of Chloe's questioning stare.

"Sick!" Maddie suddenly supplied somehow rescued Beca.

" I was?" Chloe asked curiously as she looked back at the young red hair.

"That's right!" Beca agree quickly as she divert her eyes from Chloe. "You were sick and stayed in the hospital" She gained momentum from her panic a while ago.

"Cloudland Hospital"Beca eyes went wide with Maddie's answer as she quickly glanced to her. Maddie looked back at Beca and guiltily bowed down that somehow the word slipped from her. Beca eyes soften right away of silent apology of Maddie.

"Cloudland...Why was I in the tunnel and not the hospital?"Chloe's mixed of confusion and curiosity somehow made Beca's nerve sent to haywire.

"You got cured yesterday!'Maddie answered right away as it diverts Chloe's attention to her somehow gave Beca a moment to calm herself.

"Right! You came home yesterday."Beca cracked a nervous smiled as she agreed to Maddie.

"So..."

"We played hide-and-seek! "Maddie quickly replied

"Hide-and-seek?"Chloe furrowed her brow in more confusion.

" You love playing that. You're really good." Beca supplied trying to convince Chloe.

"Right, Maddie?" She turned to her daughter for support.

"Right! You're the best" Maddie nodded and smiled. Chloe looked intently back and forth from Beca to Maddie as she got more confused with every answer she got from the two. The throbbing pain in her head somehow convince her to nod in agreement. The discomfort show up in her face as she touched her forehead was notice right away by Beca and Maddie. They hurriedly ran at her side.

"Are you okay?"Beca asked worriedly to Chloe as she hold her elbow in support.

"See, Mommy? Mama hit her head on the way down!"Maddie saw the opportunity to support their claims.

"Right! A rock must have fallen and hit you on the head."Beca immediately supplied Maddie statement.

"Right! A rock!" Chloe looked back and forth from Maddie and Beca trying to figure out what they said.

"That's why you fainted there"Beca continue the tale.

"That's right"The young red hair collaborate with her Mom.

"So, you lost your memory"She finished the tale as she glance knowingly at the young red hair.

"Right, that must have be it"Chloe massaging her temple as she comprehend with the information of her lost memory.

"Yup" Beca and Maddie replied in tight lipped as a small smile tug in the corner of their lips as they lead Chloe to the bedroom to rest her headache.

* * *

\- Later that night-

Beca was restless that night in her bed. She already tried different positions to initiate her sleep. But her mind won't stop wandering to the certain redhair sleeping in the next room. The nagging feeling at the back of her mind that if she closed her eyes she will wake up in this reality where Chloe was not there anymore. That nagging feeling was put at stopped as a heartwarming scene caught her eyes when she silently stepped inside in her old bedroom.

In their bed, a sleeping Maddie was snuggled to sleeping Chloe as her arms draped across Maddie protectively. She was happy and jealous at the same time. The happiness radiating from her sleeping daughter was swelling her heart. But her longing somehow fuelled her jealousy that she could somehow given a chance to snuggled to Chloe as Maddie did. She missed her all it might not happening soon since it might cause discomfort to Chloe knowing the later don't have a recollection knowing her or their history. It pained her, but she'll embrace it, even if it's shattering her inside, just to be around with Chloe again.

As the silent of the night, Beca enjoyed the stolen moment she have as she softly caressed Chloe's cheek as she watched her lovingly. She was hopeful that maybe tomorrow morning or next few days when she wake up somehow Chloe remember her. But for tonight, she just relished this moment that Chloe was back in her life again even if it just for a while.


	6. Memories

**A/N: Disclaimer - I don't own Pitch Perfect characters mention in this story. The story was solely based on the movie I saw recently so I don't own anything at all.  
**

 **This is my first ever fiction for Pitch Perfect Fandom so I'm sorry for prior or future grammatical errors since English is not my main language. Thank you for patiently waiting for updates. And I hope you enjoy my first attempt to the dynamic duo of Beca and Chloe.**

* * *

The sun brightly shine the next morning amid the moderate rain shower through out the night. Like the sun, Beca's smile shine more brightly that early morning, as she glimpsed from the small cracked of the door, watching affectionately her wife and daughter sleeping peacefully. She hummed softly with smile plastered on her face when she prepare breakfast later that morning.

* * *

"Hey, little girl, come here." Chloe motion to Maddie to come forward. She woke up late that morning when Maddie walked in the living room ready to leave for school. She noticed the young red hair's blouse misaligned buttons. She redo the buttoning carefully when Beca hurriedly walked in as she straighten her plaid shirt.

She glanced briefly at Beca and continue fixing Maddie's blouse."Like mother, like daughter." Chloe murmured softly as she focused again.

"Not me." Beca proudly grinned when Chloe arched her brow and looked down on her unzip jeans. Beca blushed in embarrassment as she quickly turned around to fixed her zipper.

"I made some breakfast. It's in the fridge." She spoke as she compose herself." And stay home and try to get some rest. If you overdo yourself..."

"It's up to me whether I work or lurk." Chloe nonchalantly spoke as she finished fixing Maddie's blouse.

"Thanks, Mama.I'll see you later." Maddie hurriedly kissed Chloe's cheeks and ran outside the house. Chloe was startled with the kiss as her eyes soften as she watched Maddie disappear from the area. She turned her attention to Beca who moved closely in thoughts to kiss Chloe's cheeks as she grinned widely. Beca's grinned dropped when Chloe oddly stared at her. Her grinned turned to grimace in split of seconds as she awkwardly step back.

"Uhmm...I'll see you later."Beca watched her for a moment before followed Maddie outside quickly. Chloe sighed deeply as she went back to the bedroom.

* * *

Chloe stumbled a key and a wedding ring inside a box when she checked one of the drawer of dresser cabinet inside the bedroom. She carefully examined the ring and slowly slipped it on her finger. It was fitted perfectly on her. She kept staring at it for such a long time when Maddie's voice snapped her from her thoughts. She hurriedly take it off and place it back safely inside the drawer as she turned around when Maddie walked inside the room.

"Mama,I'm home!" Maddie happily announced.

"So soon?" Chloe asked in wonder. The school was not too far from their house.

"My teacher was absent today." Maddie reasoned out to Chloe but the truth she sneaked out the moment Beca turned her back to depart for work. Chloe just nod in return as her mind still lingered on the ring she wore a while ago.

"Let's play, Mama." Maddie eyes shine as she smiled widely to Chloe.

* * *

A full blown belly laughed somehow widen Beca's grinned as she walked inside her home. In the middle of the living room, Maddie was lying on the floor as Chloe tickling her as throw pillows scattered around them. The toys and colouring books was discarded on the small table few distance from them.

"Mama, stopped I can't stand anymore. I'm going to pee my pants." Maddie laughing hysterically as she tried to stopped Chloe's hands.

Chloe chuckled softly at Maddie when she heard the opening and closing of the front door.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Beca warmly said when she entered the living room.

"Mommy!" Maddie happily acknowledged Beca's arrival.

"Not much. We just play." Chloe replied when she stared at Beca. She consciously straighten herself as she slowly stand up. Maddie smile as she watching them.

"Oh. I brought dinner by the way." Beca said after a few moment passed merely observing her. Chloe was still uncomfortable around her at the moment that somehow pained her silently. She was glad somehow that she was slowly warming to Maddie which important more to her than her aching heart.

She will patiently wait for her.

* * *

"Maddie, why you're not touching your food?" Beca noticed her daughter poking her food on her plate.

"I miss Mama's cooked food."She pouted. Beca silently sighed as her anxiety fuel by Maddie's revelation as well as Chloe's lighter mood suddenly changed.

"Maddie, Mama is not feeling well yet. Maybe next time she will, okay?" Beca apologetically looked at Chloe, who quickly stopped munching her food.

"Mama.." Maddie continue to pout as her baby blue eyes turned misty when she looked at Chloe.

Chloe gulped silently."Maybe, I can try?"She spoke nervously as she glanced to Beca for approval.

She stared at her for moment" Are you sure?"Beca worriedly asked but vanished somehow when Chloe's eyes shine in determination. It's swelling her heart that she was trying for Maddie in her little way.

Chloe glanced at Maddie as she kindly smile to her when she slowly nod.

Maybe she really did missed something earlier as she witness the growing fondness between Chloe and Maddie across the table that somehow kept her hope alive in her heart.

* * *

Chloe was biting her lower lip, deeply skeptical, as she mixed the ingredients of the sauce for her meatballs dished. She kept tasting it once in a while if it taste good enough, or if she put the right amount of ingredients on it, as she glanced back to Beca and Maddie at the table, who both encouragely smile at her. Their smile somehow boost her a little confidence that she's doing good so far.

Her nervous lip biting habit was noticed by Beca. It triggered the brunette's mind to wander in different territory. She drank her water hurriedly as she try to revert her attention again that somehow earned a confusing looked from Maddie across the table.

Through her little hesitation somehow caused a hiccup at the kitchen. She misjudged the intensity of the cooking oiled when it popped as soon the meat landed that caught her surprised.

She instinctively turned her back from the frying pan as she closed her eyes anticipating for a possible burned. But instead, she felt a body pressed in her back as arms wrapped around her safely.

Beca hugged her protectively as the oil kept popping from the frying pan.

She was momentarily lost with the sudden contact. It felt so familiar to her. Suddenly, a blurry memory suddenly flashed in her mind that overwhelm her as she tense in her arms.

"Are you okay, Chlo?" Beca worriedly whisper to Chloe's ear as she ignore the burning sensation of her back.

The sound of Beca's voice in her ear broke her reverie as she opened her eyes. She awkwardly untangled herself from Beca that she suddenly missed the calming effect of her arms around her.

"Y-yeah. Thanks." She spoke in daze as she turned around to turned off the stove as the oil settle down from popping but not the rapid beating of her heart.

* * *

Beca nervously glancing at the door of the common bathroom where Chloe currently taking a shower. Unknowing to Chloe, the hugged earlier cause havoc to Beca's reigned of her silent longing for her wife. She can't fully acted on it without causing awkwardness and embarrassment. And it's getting more harder each moment as she kept restraining herself. But she have to for Chloe's sake or hers.

Her internal battle gone haywire the moment Chloe emerged from the bathroom. A towel wrapped her hair neatly, giving Beca the perfect view of her neck, while she was slowly walking wearing a fitting low cut black v neck shirt showcasing amount of skin and grey cotton short revealing her slender legs.

She succumb to her weakness. Chloe's great physique.

Beca deliberately eyeing her wife as she was slowly walking towards to her bedroom. She unconsciously gulped as she roamed her eyes on Chloe as she glanced briefly to her curiously.

She breath deeply to calm herself after Chloe passed by.

She scramble to her feet to follow Chloe to the bedroom when she remember Maddie was sleeping there again.

"She insisted on sleeping here. I'll take her." She made her way to the bed to pick up Maddie.

"It's okay. Just let her"

"Are you sure?" Beca asked.

"Yup" Chloe nodded as she started unwrapping her hair to dry from the towel.

"Sleep well then." Beca slowly walked out of the bedroom.

"Wait" Chloe stopped her before she closed the door behind her.

"Yes?" Beca quickly answered.

"Are you going to sleep?" She inquiry while drying her hair on the side that somehow cause Beca's eyes zoned briefly on her exposed neck.

"I will in a bit." Beca divert her eyes as she responded.

"Then get undressed." Beca's eyes went wide as her mind interpret Chloe's request differently.

"It's that what you want? But Maddie is here. I'll just wait for you outside." As she was eyeing Chloe who was bending down on the cabinet igniting her more. She went outside excitedly.

Beca murmured softly as she grinned gripping the waistband of her sweatpants. "She shouldn't overdo it. Good thing Maddie's asleep" She was half way to pull her sweatpants down when she stopped when Chloe spoke behind her.

"What are you doing? Your legs burned too?" Beca turned around while gripping her sweatpants as she saw Chloe holding a tube of ointment.

"Oh, you didn't mean that" Realization hit her. She turned beet red.

"Yeah,what else could it be? I'll put it on for you. Come on."Chloe amusingly spoke as she notice Beca's flustered face as she slowly walked back to the living room followed closely by Beca.

* * *

Chloe winced as she examined Beca's back burned from earlier incident.

"Does it ache? I'm sorry. I shouldn't try it if I'm not totally sure what I'm doing. It got you burned." As guilty and worry laced in Chloe's voice as she apply lightly the ointment.

"Just like a tiny pinched so don't worry too much. And you shouldn't say that. It was my fault I let you which your not capable of at the moment. So I'm really sorry" Beca replied.

"No, you're not. You're so understanding to me even if I don't talked much. I did that to myself. It's just that pained me to see Maddie's sadness" Chloe quietly said.

Beca chuckled softly."You mean her pout? It really can bend anyone's will."

"And don't be hard to yourself. You're… recovering" Beca softly added.

"Yeah. I guess I'm her mom and your wife" Chloe said softly as she got lost in her thoughts.

"Don't worry. You'll get your memory back soon." Beca replied in hopeful tone.

"I married you for love, right?" Chloe suddenly asked.

Beca chuckled lightly before she replied. "Hard to believe?I even asked that myself."

"You're not bad yourself if you give enough credit"Chloe quickly replied." You're so good with Maddie and so understanding with me." Beca smile gently of Chloe's kind words.

"I'm just curious. Could you tell me about us?"Chloe asked.

Beca slowly nod."We first met in high school."

"We were in the same class all three years. You were the top student in the school." She turned around from the ottoman to face Chloe in the couch as she start her story.

"Was I a loner?" Chloe softly asked.

"No." Beca slightly frowned.

"Just someone who was hard for normal kids like me to was intimidating with your brain and...beauty" Beca thoughtfully said that somehow made Chloe blushed.

"Since I was a student-swimmer, I only studied for half the day. And I slept during class, so we had no chance to talk." Beca continue as she recall from her memory.

"Then how did we end up together? Since you all did was to sleep." Chloe frowned with the info.

"You like staring at me when I'm asleep"Beca answered in a deadpan tone. Chloe furrowed her brow more that made Beca laughed softly.

"I'm just kidding. Mayb you started notice me by that one incident during a swimming class."As the memory flashed in Beca's mind.

* * *

 _-Flashback-  
_

" _Saw that?" The class teacher spoke as Beca complete a lap of freestyle stroke as a demonstration for her class._

" _Yes!" The entire class replied in unison._

" _Swim like that. If you can swim, go to left side. If you can't, go to right side of the pool." The class teacher instructed as the class starting to move to different side._

 _Beca was assisting a fellow classmates when she heard her teacher yelled from the other side of the pool._

" _Don't fool around back there!" He saw a student flapping in the water._

" _Oh no!Chloe!Somebody! Help her!" Chloe was frantically flapping as she trying to grasp some air as she was slowly sinking when her legs suddenly cramped._

 _Suddenly, Chloe's head ascended from the water as Beca pulled her up and dragged her out of the pool. Chloe coughed loudly when she inhale and immediately attended by her teacher after Beca rescue her._

" _Th-hank you." Chloe's weak voice spoke in gratitude as she looked back at Beca._

 _Beca sighed deeply in relief as she smiled in returned to Chloe._

"I had a crush on you." Beca admittedly blushed as Chloe eyes slightly widen of the revelation.

 _-Flashback during a lunch break-_

" _You like her, don't you?" Amy spoke while her mouth was full._

" _Who?" Beca put aside a book she's reading as she started to eat her lunch. She discovered Chloe's interest in Norwegian Wood as she noticed the book under her desk one time._

" _Chloe Beale" Beca suddenly choked on her food._

" _It's so obvious, you fool" Amy grinned._

" _You're crazy" Beca quickly denied as she gulped her water._

" _Want me to help?"_

" _Help with what?"She resume to eat._

" _Answer quickly. Want help?" Beca just rolled her eyes._

" _I'll ask one last time. Want help?" Beca kept her silence as she continue to eat._

" _Fine. Good luck, Shortstack." Amy mockingly admit in defeat._

" _Want some cake? It's the best in the town." Beca suddenly offer her dessert. Amy grinned widely "We have a deal then."_

" _I don't believe this. According to my love calculations. Chloe Beale loves you way more than you do."_

" _Look here. Beca Mitchell loves Chloe Beale,9%. Chloe Beale loves Beca Mitchell,98%" Amy point out on her notebook._

" _No way. That's a scam. I want my cake back." Beca scoffed as she crossed her arms._

 _Amy just laughed."She loves you even in your sleeping days." Beca glare at her._

" _Just take it or leave it. I'm already fully paid anyway." Amy finished the last piece of the cake when Beca notice it._

" _For my final service, you know the funny guys or girls , in your case, always get the girls. So you need a pick up line for her to notice you fully." Amy grinned widely at Beca._

" _So you just say " Beale, Got a pen I can borrow? she'll say yes and you'll say " So I can write our future together" You know and boom! then she'll think you're funny and she'll laugh. That line earned the guy a date from me." Amy proudly grinned at Beca who grimace in returned._

* * *

 _-During class time-_

" _Hey, Beale? Got a pen I can…" Amy's advice haunted her thoughts that morning that she give up and give it a try._

" _No." Chloe quickly turned her down as she resumed writing in her notes. Beca left in shocked as she internally groaned at Amy as she slumped back on her desk._

 _-Dance ball rehearsal-_

" _I knew it!" Amy proudly grinned as she whisper to Beca._

" _She's good at hiding her feelings. You can't rush things." Beca highly doubted that conclusion since Chloe turned her down easily._

" _Ready?" The teacher shout from afar as the dance rehearsal start._

" _One, two, three! One, two, three!"_

" _Beca Mitchell!" The teacher yelled as he stopped the music._

" _Can't you get it right?"_

" _Sorry Sir. It's just I'm left-footed." Beca reason out as she rubbed her neck awkwardly._

" _No, you're a left foot klutz! Again!." The music started again as Beca carefully watched her step this time. Then suddenly the music stopped._

" _It wasn't me" She quickly looked to her teacher._

" _Beale? Are you left-footed too?" The teacher inquired.  
_

" _Yes." Chloe replied._

" _Can you partner up with the other left footed?" He looked back at Beca.  
_

 _Beca was so nervous. It will be the her first time to hold Chloe's hands longer. Her hand was trembling in excitement as they position close together to dance as the music start to play. Her other hand was sweating as she gripped on Chloe's waist._

 _Beca briefly glanced to Amy as she signal her to act cool. She slowly clasped her hand tighter on Chloe's, as she tried to focused not to stare on Chloe's eyes that somehow taunting her to do it, as the music suddenly start that caught her in surprise as she accidentally stepped on Chloe's foot._

 _Beca quickly bend down to wipe the dirt on Chloe's shoes._

" _It's dirty. Oh no! I'm sorry" Beca said._

" _It's okay. You don't have to do.." Beca suddenly stand up that she bumped her head on Chloe's face._

 _Chloe was holding her face as her nose started to bleed that cause Beca to panic. She try to wiped the blood but Chloe swatted her hand, as Chloe felt the sudden pain, that somehow landed Beca's hand accidentally on Chloe's chest. Beca's eyes went wide and awkwardly step back. The incident cause commotion in the class that cause Chloe to walked out._

* * *

"We didn't talk again until our last day of school" Beca sadly sighed looked at Chloe.

* * *

" _You're over her, right?" Amy asked as she nudged her head to towards the group where Chloe was chatting inside their classroom._

" _Shut up" Beca zipped her bag as she prepare to leave._

" _What? You're not?" Amy teasingly poke her._

" _You're crazy. Just stop." Beca narrowed her eyes at Amy._

" _You liked her for three years?" Beca eyes went wide when Amy's voice get louder than normal._

" _Shut up!" She leaped on Amy to cover her mouth._

" _You have a m-m-rush" Amy's words muffled in Beca's hand._

" _Stop!" Beca glaring at Amy when someone in her back coughed. And it was Chloe standing behind them._

" _You didn't write yet" Chloe held her yearbook to them._

" _Me?" Amy pointed herself._

" _Yup" Chloe nodded._

" _Sure, Red. Shortstack, got a pen?"Amy asked._

" _Yeah" Beca handed Amy her gel pen. She awkwardly stand beside Amy as she signed Chloe's yearbook._

" _You can write too, if you want" Chloe held her yearbook to Beca the moment Amy returned it to her._

" _S-sure" Beca stuttered as she was bit shocked that Chloe talked to her and let her signed her yearbook. She quickly wrote her message and closed it with together with her pen as she hurriedly returned it to Chloe who suddenly smile and walked away quickly._

 _Beca smile quietly to herself but falter as she remember her pen inside the yearbook. She quickly follow Chloe outside but she's nowhere to be found._

* * *

"I went to a nearby college for swimming program. You went to a university far away from our hometown." Beca spoke as Chloe examined the pen in Beca's story."You don't remember?It'll come..."

"Mama!" Maddie suddenly yelled that halted Chloe and Beca. They quickly followed the voice as Maddie approached them while rubbing her eyes.

"I thought you went back to Cloudland." In her groggy voice as she laid down in the couch and rest her head in Chloe's lap. Chloe quickly shoot Beca a questioning looked.

"She means the hospital" Beca answered quickly as Chloe looked down on Maddie as she went back to sleep in the comfort of her lap. She softly smile.

"So, we didn't date during high school?" Chloe asked to resume Beca's story.

Beca nodded."That's right. I tried to call you in our first summer break from college."

* * *

 _\- - Flashback- -_

 _Beca dial a number inside payphone booth near her school campus as Amy and Stacie waiting outside the booth._

" _Hello?" Beca quickly slammed the phone as she panic when she hear Chloe's voice in the other side of the line._

" _No! Call her back" Amy hollered as she restraining the door._

" _Call her!" Stacie yelled as they trying to closed the booth door._

" _Move!" Beca shoved the door hard that set her free from the phonebooth._

" _Arghh. Stupid!" Amy yelled in frustration as watched Beca ran away from them._

* * *

"I wanted to call you back during holiday break but I backed out. Then, I got busy with my training, competition and life. Just like that, almost a year and a half went fast by" Beca sadly continue.

* * *

 _Beca dialed again Chloe's number that night as Amy standing behind Beca in the payphone booth. And Stacie standing beside the door._

 _Beca calmly waiting when the other line ring."Hello?" She instinctively about to slammed the phone back to the holder when Amy stopped her as Stacie blocked the door. They practically doing a tug of war of the phone when the other side of the line spoke again._

" _Hello? Who's this? Hello?" Chloe continue called out the other side of the line._

" _It's Beca Mitchell. Barden High, Class of '92" Amy spoke through the mouthpiece of the phone when she grabbed it from Beca. They stopped and engage in staring contest. Beca sighed in defeat. Amy and Stacie walked away a few distance from the booth._

" _H-hi. It's Beca Mitchell. You probably don't remember. Do you have my pen that you took on the last day of school? It was really expensive." Beca winced with the last statement she said.  
_

 _From winced to full blown grinned broke on Beca's face as she put the phone back in place. She's going to meet Chloe Beale for the first time in almost two years hiatus as she happily ran to Amy and Stacie.  
_

* * *

 _Excitement and nervousness was running in Beca's veins as she spotted the beautiful Chloe Beale standing in the front gate of their old school. She inhale deeply as she calm her nerves as she walked slowly towards Chloe._

 _Chloe spotted her clad in her black plaid shirt along with skinny jeans and combat boots under the heat of afternoon sun. Chloe just dress simply in blue checked sundress along with brown wedge heels._

" _I'm not late. You came early." Beca spoke as she approached Chloe as subtly eyeing her._

" _I know" Chloe smile as she suddenly hugged Beca who awkwardly patted her back and step back in flustered as she was surprised with the sudden contact._

" _It's hot. Why didn't you wait inside?" Beca asked as she try to regain her composure._

" _We promised to meet here"_

" _Right. Sorry." Beca smiled sheepishly as she rubbed her neck nervously._

" _It's okay" Chloe smile as she opened her purse as she brought out Beca's pen."Here"_

" _Thanks" Beca replied as she received the pen and looked away shyly._

" _No problem"Chloe smile falter a little when Beca looked away. She thought that the hugged was bit too straight forward.  
_

" _It's so hot. So...Take care" Beca suddenly said.  
_

 _Chloe sadly smile."Okay. It's nice to see you again, Beca" She slowly walked away as her eyes turned slightly misty._

" _Hey, Chloe." Beca called out as Chloe stopped from her track._

 _"Aren't you thirsty?" Beca smile knowingly. Amy and Stacie's advice somehow worked._

" _I am" Chloe replied as she try to suppress her smile._

* * *

" _Do you live in a dorm at school?'Beca broke the silence as they settled in the corner of the cafe while waiting for their order to be served._

" _Nope, I live alone." Chloe replied._

" _That must be tough"_

" _It's better than home. No one tells me what to do." Chloe shrugged._

" _That's true. You can feel trapped living at home." Beca nodded in agreement._

" _I hate it when people tell me what to do. It's up to me whether I work or lurk" Chloe casually replied._

" _Work or lurk?" That's a good one" Beca suddenly laughed. It was an Amy's advice: Be funny._

" _Why are you laughing?" Chloe frowned that made Beca suddenly stopped._

" _Well.." Beca awkwardly rubbed her neck as she was saved by the waiter who served their order._

 _She suddenly remember Stacie's back up plan: Talked with common interest. Beca brought out a book from her purse when she was pretending digging something inside. It was a travelled book about Norway that caught Chloe's attention._

" _Do you like Norway?"_

" _Yes, I love it." Beca grinned. " The great forest and coasts. Do you like it too?"_

" _Not really." Chloe replied as she shake her head._

 _Beca was stunned and confused. "Didn't you read a book called "Norwegian Wood"?_

" _What?" Chloe stared in confusion and suddenly giggled as she realize something._

" _It's a novel. It has nothing to do with Norway."Chloe explained amusingly that made Beca flustered in embarrassment._

 _Beca awkwardly grabbed the book away from the table. Chloe notice it._

" _Actually, I bought it thinking it was about Norwegian forest cats." Chloe smiled kindly to Beca._

" _It's a type of cat?" Somehow divert Beca's embarrassment awhile ago._

" _Yes, it's so cute." Chloe smile widely. "It's a cat that looks like a dog and is friendly too. It has really long and soft fur." She animatedly continue to talked. "Do you like cats?" As her baby blue eyes shine as she asked._

" _Of course, I love dogs too." Beca slowly smile as the earlier awkwardness totally forgotten as they settled in comfort as they continue to talked._

* * *

 _The road was bit muddy as evidence that it rained during that day. They awkwardly standing beside each, holding their own umbrella, as they wait for their bus ride to passed by._

" _Your bus is here." Chloe spotted Beca's bus coming._

" _I'll see you off and then I'll go." Beca softly replied._

" _I thought chivalry was dead." Chloe playfully grinned at Beca._

" _It won't until I'm still around." Beca smirked._

 _It started to rain slowly as a few of Chloe's bus ride passed by. The sound of the pouring rain sparked a promising romance between Beca and Chloe as they steal glances with one another as they secretly smiled._

" _It's packed. I'll take the next one." Chloe stated as she looked at the bus._

 _Beca was delighted that somehow Chloe don't want to end the night just like her. "Really?" Chloe nodded softly._

" _It's the last bus. Are you getting on or not?" The bus driver asked to Beca and Chloe._

 _Chloe sighed sadly as she spoke"I'll be going then." She slowly climbed but stopped as she turned around."I won't be back from university until holiday break." She informed Beca as bus door closed. She looked back at Beca sadly as rain slowly stopped._

 _Just a few second as the bus started to speed up when Chloe heard a voice shouting at the bus. Beca was running after the bus as she was to yelling for it to stop. The bus driver stopped as he spotted her. Beca hurriedly climb in the bus and looked for Chloe as she was slightly drenched with rain._

 _Beca was catching her breath as she spoke "Chloe, can I call you sometime?" In her hopeful tone._

 _Chloe chuckled as she stand up and gently wiped Beca's wet face. She softly smile and nodded as her baby blue eyes turned watery._

* * *

Maddie giggled even her eyes was closed in Chloe's lap as Beca finished her tale that the bus driver kick her out after quoting like a scene in a movie. Chloe chuckled and smiled to Beca as she softly stroke Maddie's hair. Beca smiled back as her eyes soften as she watched Chloe and Maddie little moments that night.


	7. Fallin

It was raining outside but it was so opposite of Beca's mood. She was so sunny as a her smile lighten her entire face.

And Alice notice it.

She slowly approach Beca's table as the brunette was softly humming to a song. She grinned happily as she heard in the newscast that the rainy season was expected to last longer than normal.

Alice curiously spoke." You look so happy."She closely observed Beca.

"Pardon?" Beca glanced on her.

"I said you look so happy." Alice repeat and cutely smiled at Beca.

"Ah, well sort of"

"Are you dating someone?" Alice curiously asked.

"No, why would I be?" Beca smirked as she stand up and head to the washroom. Alice was left behind confused as she watched Beca disappeared.

* * *

"It's raining again. It's all my dad's fault." Jake said.

"Why?" Tom asked

"Whenever his car gets washed,it rains the next day. But he washes it every day" Jake replied as Maddie heard her classmates talked about the rain.

"You're like my dad." Audrey spoke as Maddie watched the rain through the window.

"Huh? How?" Maddie asked

"He likes rainy days too. Says cigarettes taste better."

"What about you?"

"I hate them." Audrey pouted.

"Why?" Maddie asked curiously.

"My hair gets curlier." As Audrey twirled her blond hair as Maddie looked confused as she stared back on the window again.

* * *

Chloe sighed deeply as she watched the rain outside. She can't hanged her laundry outside since it was raining as the spin dryer was not working at the moment. She need to inform Beca about it later.

She glanced outside the window when she noticed a rusty door covered with some shrubs in the backyard.

She went outside to checked it but it was locked. She remember a key she stumbled upon few days ago and went back inside to grab it.

It was slightly dark and dusty as she opened the door.

She curiously looked around the room as she stepped inside. The small room was built with many small glass window that light enough the entire area even in that dark rainy afternoon. The wall was decorated with handmade animals cut outs neatly aligned in various colors together with few drawing made by a child. She scanned the area as she move closely towards the working table near the window. A few papers and pads was neatly arranged on top of the table along with pencils and coloring pens as a wooden bookshelves stand between the table and wall. The books somehow accumulated dust over the time as it was arranged in the shelves.

Chloe stopped at the table as she curiously opened one sketch pad. She turned each pages as she slowly smile. It turned out it was mostly random sketches of Maddie or Beca or them together that made her smile.

* * *

Beca hurriedly walked inside the restaurant when she spotted Amy and Stacie talking to a certain blond across them.

She rolled her eyes as she went back to her tracked that noticed by Amy who follow her right away as Stacie remained in the table.

"Hey! Shortstack! Wait!" Amy called out as she grabbed Beca's arms.

"That's what's urgent you two texted me?" Beca glaring at Amy.

"What's more urgent than this?It's free food and you got a chic." Amy teasingly grinned at Beca.

"Forget it. I said I'm not interested, Ames. Tell that to Stacie too."She turned her back and started to walked away.

Amy grabbed her again to stop.

"She's pretty and a nice lady."

'I don't care" She try to pulled her arms from Amy's grip.

Amy eyeing her suspiciously" I smell something odd on you."

"You're in love."

Beca laughed"Did Stacie forget to feed you?" As she stared at Amy in a deadpan tone.

Amy narrowed her eyes to Beca." You laughed which is unusual. Who is she?"

Beca looked away as she started to panic." You're crazy. You're just imagining things, Ames"

"It's written on your face. You're glowing, Shortstack. Who is she? Do I know her?" Teasingly grinned at Beca as she hostage her arm.

"Just let me go!"Beca free herself and breath deeply to compose herself.

She grinned slowly"Actually…"

Amy cut her off as she knew Beca's possible retort.

"If you say Chloe came back, you're dead!"

"Be more creative than that! I ain't buying that" Amy replied as Beca's eyes went wide.

"That's all you can think of? Say she lost her memory, why don't you?" Beca suddenly went silent for a few moments.

"I need to go"She spoke after a long silence.

"What's wrong with her?" Amy left puzzled as she watched Beca walked away.

* * *

"Beca Mitchell! My Grumpy Buddy!" Amy was yelling outside. The noise cause Beca to wake up.

Beca hurriedly opened the front door as she saw Amy in penguin costume.

"Amy? What the hell you're doing? Are you drunk?"She looked behind her looking for Stacie.

"Where's Stacie? Why did she let you go alone."

"She's on date with the girl you ditched which lead me to dropped at the bar for my own date" Amy grinned widely.

"Shortstack! I'll miss you if you die. So don't die"She suddenly hugged Beca.

"Amy,I can't breath! Why would I die?" Beca was baffled with her as she struggled in Amy's arms.

She connected the dot when Amy yelled suddenly."Maddie! Mama's here"

Beca eyes bulged as she cover Amy's mouth. "What the hell, Ames. You're gonna wake up Maddie."

"Go home and sleep!"Beca scolded her silently as she dragged her out from the door. She hurriedly locked the front door and hoping the noise didn't wake up Chloe.

"Damn" She deeply inhale as Amy shouted again.

"I came back from Cloudland!" Amy continue shouted that woke up Chloe and Maddie in the middle of the night.

Chloe quickly got up from the bed to checked the noise when Maddie hurriedly blocked the door.

"Stop"

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"You can't go out.''

"Why not?"

"Aunt Amy is weird when drunk." Maddie reason out.

"How?" Chloe got more confused.

"Her head is too big." Maddie weirdly replied.

* * *

Beca opened the front door as she checked Amy if she's gone as she gone silent suddenly.

"Where'd she go?" She looked around in the darkness of that chilly night.

She was answered when she heard the back door opened and closed.

"Hey! You!" Beca quietly hissing as she blocked the Amy to move towards the bedroom.

"Chloe was so beautiful. Her body was to die for." Amy teasingly singing out of tone as she walked around aimlessly.

"Shut up! Amy!" Beca keeping her voice low as she tried to grabbed Amy but she failed miserably.

"Fuck!" She silently cursed when her old bedroom door opened suddenly.

Amy froze as her eyes went wide.

"Holy shit!" Amy spoke as she was gaping at Chloe.

"Remember Amy? She's a bit drunk." Beca hesitantly said.

"Oh? Would you like some water?" Chloe quickly offered.

"Why is she dressed like a penguin?" She added.

Chloe curiously watched Amy as she walked passed them as she headed towards the kitchen.

Beca kept her silence as she quickly dragged Amy outside.

* * *

Amy keep repeating Chloe's name silently as Beca dragged her slowly outside.

"I'll explain everything. Don't tell anyone. Please."Beca softly pleading to drunk Amy.

"Hey! Amy! Here's your water" Chloe appeared suddenly on their side that frighten the life out of Amy as she lose her balance as she stumble on the ground. Chloe immediately moved to help her but halted when Amy spoke.

"Stay back! Our Father, who art in heaven hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done...on earth, as it is in heaven? I'm so sorry! Forgive me, Chloe!." Amy rambled a prayer when suddenly thunder strike that lighten up behind Chloe than frighten her even more.

"I won't set her up on blind date again!Don't haunt me, Chloe!" She suddenly stand up and ran without looking back leaving Chloe behind in confusion.

"Be careful, Ames!" Beca shouted and chuckled silently."She's not that bad. She's just drunk" Chloe just nodded but still confused of her action.

"So?" Chloe said suddenly.

"What?"

"You said you'd call. Then what?" Chloe recall their last talked.

"What? I did call you." Beca continue.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _Beca was bored. She really don't have the patient to watch a movie even to finished it but she did when if comes to Chloe. She called as she promised that earned her a date in that movie theater. She just kept stealing glances at Chloe beside her as she was so focused on the movie._

 _She crossed her arms as she secretly moved her hand in the darkness across the arm rest between her and Chloe._

 _She triumphantly smile as she felt a rough clothed around Chloe's hands. She secretly caressed it slowly._

 _"Are you cold?" Beca whispered._

 _"What?" Chloe whispered back._

 _"Are your hands cold?"_

 _Chloe glances briefly at Beca as she resume to watched "No"_

 _Beca knowingly smile." Why wear gloves?"She inquired._

 _"I'm not" Chloe showed her hands to Beca._

 _Beca quickly looked down on something she's touching. It was the sock of someone's feet behind them that she quickly removed her hand and glare at the man._

 _Chloe silently laughed at Beca as she chuckled of her own embarrassment._

* * *

 _It was a chilly night as Beca survived the movie they watched. They stand beside each other in silence as they both waited for their respective bus ride._

 _Chloe suddenly put her hand inside the pocket of Beca's hood as she shyly looked away as she softly smile to herself.  
_

 _Beca bit her lower lip to suppress a growing smile as she slowly slid her hand inside the pocket. They shared a soft smile as their entwined hands brought warmth in their heart that cold evening.  
_

* * *

It always brought a smile in Beca's lips everytime she remember that night as she continue her story.

Beca suddenly felt a weight on her hood's right pocket. She looked down as her smile widen. Chloe softly smile as she looked outside through the window as she felt Beca's hands weave their fingers together inside the pocket.

They just softly smile at each other in silent as their eyes spoke as Chloe slowly leaned in Beca's shoulder as she tightened her hold in Beca's hand as the rain started to pour that evening.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Chloe inhaling some air as she stopped and asked Beca, who was walking ahead of her.

Beca turned around and smile as she offer her hand to Chloe. "Almost".

Their hands intertwined as they walked together side by side as they slowly climb the top of the hill as it's getting darker. Maddie was left behind for the night in Amy's care.

"We're here" Beca excitedly announce as she let go Chloe's hand to prepare the mat for their impromptu date night.

Chloe looked around as she don't see anything particular around on the top.

"There's anything here." She continue to roamed her eyes in the darkness of the night.

Beca wave to her to come forward as she laid the mat on the ground. She slowly walked forward as her sight caught a drive-in theater overlooking from their spot.

"That's it? You're such a nerd." Chloe chuckled as she slightly shove Beca's shoulder as she sat on the mat.

"We're the fun of that if we drive there." Beca replied as she pulled Chloe to sit down beside her. She pulled out a small telescope together with a radio for transmitting audio from the theater.

"Take a look" Beca handed the telescope as she turned on the radio.

Chloe curiously looked through the scope as she softly smile.

"Here" Beca handed her a coffee from the thermos lid she brought along with few snacks.

"Want to see?" She handed back the telescope to Beca as she receive the lid.

"Sure. I want to see the best part." Beca grinned.

"What's that?" Chloe curiously asked.

"It's for me to know. And for you to find out" Beca replied as she grinned widely.

Chloe chuckled as she shoved Beca's shoulder playfully."Dork" She spoke as she slowly sipped her coffee that chilly evening.

They been in playful banter sometime now, as they getting more closed and comfortable around with each other,mostly in Chloe's part, that made the brunette ecstatic for few days now.

"No!"Beca suddenly yelled.

"What happen? Let me see!" Chloe stopped chewing her food as she reached for the telescope.

"Nope" Beca grinned playfully as she pulled the scope far from Chloe's reached.

Chloe playfully groaned that made Beca laughed as she try to grabbed the scope from her.

Beca caught in surprised as her breath hitched when Chloe climb in her lap as she tried to grabbed the scope she help up far from her. She instinctively wrapped her other hand in Chloe's waist.

She felt Chloe's vibrating giggled when she finally got hold telescope from Beca's hand as their body was so closed with each other. It was the most intimate contact she have since that protective hugged she gave to Chloe.

"I got it!" She triumphantly said.

And time suddenly stopped in her vision as Chloe beaming widely at her.

She was mesmerized with her smile as her eyes beautifully shine under the darkness of the night sky as she looked up to her.

The frantic beating of her heart even get wilder as she watched Chloe comfortably straddle in her lap as they shared the same air in between each other.

"You're so beautiful" She absentmindedly said as she was so drown to her baby blue eyes that flicker with so much unspoken emotions.

Something familiar shine in Chloe's eyes that encouraged her to crossed the remaining distance between them to finally feel her again.

To finally set her free from all the longing and pained she endure for so long.

To be alive _again_.

So she kissed her with all passion and emotions her very soul ever knew died along with her.

It was so light and gentle but firmed conveying all her longing for her as she softly brushed her lips against her. It was sweet and brief but it was invigorating. It slowly fuel the fire inside her soul. It's been such a longtime but finally she's alive.

But she felt more when Chloe kissed her back equally the same passion and emotions. She slowly moved with the rhythm of Beca's kiss. She's pouring her unspoken emotions with the kissed as she slowly drop the telescope she hold awhile ago as she weave her hand with Beca's soft hair while angling her face to fully nibbled Beca's soft lips.

The fire inside their heart was soaring as they moved in unison nibbling and tasting each other lips as it's starting to shower that chilly evening.

And for Beca, she's finally alive and home.

To be with Chloe.


	8. Illusion

Maddie waked up beaming even her eyes still closed. She was happy for her family was complete. She was happy for her Mommy who smile reached her eyes already. She's not sad anymore like she used to. Even no matter how her Mommy hide it from her, she knew it by heart. They both missed her.

But she was happy for different reason that morning.

It was the incoming event in next few days.

Her birthday.

She energetically jumped from her bed and walked towards to wall. She smile excitedly when she encircle the 28th day of the month of the calendar hanged in her bedroom wall.

 _My birthday_. She smile widely.

She was so ecstatic for that day since her family was finally complete.

* * *

Chloe smile happily as she slipped her wedding ring on her finger that morning. It felt so weirdly right to have it on her finger. She can't help but bit her lower lip when memories of her date night flashed in her mind every time she think about her.

 _Beca_

She softly blushed every single time. She can vividly imagine how Beca's lip perfectly molded on her. How Beca made her felt so many things with that kiss. And how she felt so secure and love with her arms around her. It was all familiar. It felt like always a first time for everything when she's with her.

It made her felt like her old self again.

The Chloe who fall in love with Beca long ago.

She remember her but with limitations.

But it never stop her to fall in love with her all over again.

* * *

"Don't lie!" Audrey was frowning at Maddie when she whispered something to her. They were sitting in lounge while waiting for their parents as their class session ended that rainy afternoon.

"I'm not lying!"Maddie insisted.

"Seriously?"She stare warily at Maddie if she was joking.

Madded nodded. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

Audrey nodded when she saw the seriousness in Maddie's face and tone.

"Promise."

They sealed their little secret that afternoon by their little pinky fingers knotted together.

* * *

It was still raining when Chloe started cleaning the old stockroom she discovered recently. She wiped the dust on the table when she notice a book from the pile of papers and pads.

"I made this?" She asked herself when she study closely the book cover. It was handmade based how the cover was intricately made along with the illustration on it.

"Mama Penguin in Cloudland" She softly read it. She curiously scanned the pages of the book as she softly smile.

"It's cute" She murmured softly when she closed the book skipping the last few pages of it as she resume her cleaning.

* * *

Chloe softly smile while observing Maddie as she leaned in the framed of her bedroom door. Maddie was quite busy sticking something on her bedroom window.

"What's that for?" Chloe broke the silence when she asked curiously.

Maddie turned around and spoke."It's to ask for more rain."

"Why?"

"Because I love rainy days!" She smile and ran outside her bedroom leaving Chloe behind.

Chloe chuckled softly as she glanced at the glass window where the eight clover leaves was neatly taped before she follow the young redhead.

* * *

It was sunny that day when Beca brought her family for an afternoon walked in nearby forest like they usually done. Maddie was vigorously ran around the grass field as Beca and Chloe watched her closely as they walked together beside each other holding hands.

Beca was resting in the shade of tree not far from the stream they stopped by. Maddie and Chloe mimicking each other smile and giggled as they start splashing each other with water from the stream. She just watched them lovingly as she slowly closed her eyes and focusing on the tone of their giggled recording them inside her soul when suddenly Maddie shout.

"Mommy!" Beca immediately open her eyes and check Maddie right away.

"What? Are you okay?" She worriedly asked.

The young redhead nod "Yup. What's that over there? Over there!" She was eagerly pointing something from afar that Beca immediately looked.

"Beca!" Chloe suddenly shout that Beca quickly turned around to check on Chloe when suddenly a splash of water hit her face.

Chloe giggled and grinned at Maddie." Maddie, we did it!" She triumphantly said.

Beca playfully groaned in annoyance when she slowly wiped the water in her face as she walked to them.

"Maddie! Run!" Chloe yelled laughingly when Beca started splashing water to them. But in the end, Beca stopped when she was partly drenched when the two redhead combine forces against her as she watched them affectionately laughing at her.

* * *

"Are you having fun, Maddie?" Chloe knowingly asked.

"Yes!" Maddie happily replied.

"I'm not!" Beca spoke mockingly protest. Chloe and Maddie happily giggled in Beca's back.

"You two redhead are so heavy" Beca laughed as she crumbled of her own facade when she hear the adorable giggled of the two. She lost a bet when the two secretly ganging up on her.

* * *

"We're home!" Maddie happily announce when she walked inside.

Beca switching the lights on when Chloe continue asking Maddie.

"What did you wish for?" She stare curiously at Maddie.

"It's a secret" Maddie replied grinnedly when she hold her hand tightly on Chloe as they walked ahead to the bedroom.

Chloe chuckled softly as she was trying to cracked the little redhead.

"Let's go wash up"

When suddenly she heard a thud behind her. She quickly turned around saw unconscious Beca on the floor.

* * *

Beca slowly open her eyes and felt a presence sniffing in her left side. She slowly breath as she turned her eyes to the directions of the sniffing sound. It was Chloe.

"Why didn't you tell me? What's wrong with you?"Beca sighed deeply when her vision swamped with a teary Chloe firing questions as her cracked slightly that somehow ached her heart.

"When did it start?"Chloe continue to asked when Beca kept her silence for a moment. She divert her eyes from her to the ceiling composing herself. She hate making Chloe worried.

"After our third date" Beca quietly replied.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Go on in. Take care." Beca said after a moment as she dropped Chloe in their front door that night._

 _"Goodluck at the national tryouts. Don't get hurt." Chloe smile when she held her hand to Beca._

 _Beca interpret as a fist bumped so she instantly bumped it as she softly smile._

 _"No. I mean…Here." Chloe giggled as she open Beca's fist and put a something on her palm. It was a four clover leaf keychain._

 _Beca hold it tightly as her smile widen._

 _Beca started her training few days after. She was inspired. She have Chloe by her side. By that, she pushed herself to trained more harder as the tryout was near. She even trained even at night. She was so focused to achieve her dreams while thinking a proud smile of Chloe with it. It was perfect as she think of that moment._

 _And things turned out differently as what she envision to be. She lost consciousness in the middle of the her competition._ _Her body betrayed her._

 _And her dreams was doomed so was a blurry future with Chloe._

* * *

"Doctors said there's a problem in my brain that controls hormones. I got treatment and pills but it only got worse. If I got so nervous or strained myself.I kept fainting" Beca explained quietly

"Everything came to an end"

"Not just swimming, but living a normal life, too." She quietly said.

* * *

 _Beca intently staring at the keychain Chloe gave her as she laid in her bed when suddenly her bedroom door open. She quickly sat up and saw Chloe standing in the door. It was not what she wanted that moment but somehow she knew it will happened soon._

 _"How have you been?" Chloe quietly asked when she observed her._

 _'Fine..." Beca replied indifferently as she looked away._

 _"You've lost weight"_

 _"No, I didn't." She denied._

 _"I heard you quit swimming." Chloe said._

 _"Yeah. I have other plans"_

 _"Is something wrong?"Chloe worriedly asked._

 _"It's nothing like that."_

 _"Please...Don't hide it." Chloe softly plead at Beca._

 _"I'm not hiding anything." Beca vehemently denied._

 _"I just…" Beca inhale deeply."...don't like you anymore"She felt her heart shattered inside her of her own words as she clenched her fist holding Chloe's gift._

 _"Really? Just your feelings for me changed? Nothing bad happened, right?" Chloe still asked worriedly in cracked tone even her heart slowly broke in pieces._

 _Beca mockingly laughed"Of course not."_

 _"That's good" Chloe's started to get teary as Beca's word slowly sinking in her._

 _They both fall into a silent for a moment._

 _And Beca spoke suddenly._

 _"From now on...let's not see other."She stare finally at Chloe, as she suppressed her voice to cracked, when she saw the pain flashed in Chloe's baby blue eyes._

 _Chloe stare in shock as tears slowly formed in her eyes as she was searching Beca's steel eyes the truth of her words._

 _Beca stood her ground straight-faced as she meet the piercing stare of Chloe Beale. It finally cracked Chloe as she turned around and ran away_ _crying._

 _Beca watched Chloe disappeared before she let go the tears she prevent to fall in front of her as she sobbed hard in her bed silently._

* * *

"Then, for a year, I struggled to get over you. But I couldn't. It was really dangerous for me to go alone..."

"But if I could see you just one more time..."

"I didn't care what might happened to me.." Beca added.

* * *

 _Beca was patiently waiting in the opposite building of Chloe's classroom as it started to rain that afternoon. She kept glancing at the entrance door hoping to see the redhead._

 _She just want to see her for the last time._

 _To finally convinced herself to let her go._

 _And then she saw Chloe walked out the entrance door looking directly at the pouring rain. Beca chuckled softly when Chloe pouted._

 _She left her umbrella again. She knowingly thought._

 _Beca watched her closely when suddenly a car stopped in front of Chloe. Chloe ran to the passenger's side as she went inside the car. She was smiling talking to the car's driver._

 _She watched the car slowly drive away under the pouring rain as she bitterly smile to herself._

* * *

"Seeing you happy, I felt a little sad. Still, I was relieved. I knew that I wasn't good enough for you. I don't want to dragged you with my miserable life. You have a bright future ahead. I realized that for good."

"We didn't talk to each other after that. I thought it was completely over. Then, a few months later...You called."

"I mulled over whether to meet you again or not. My head was telling me to go back home but my heart would not let me go."

* * *

 _Beca nervously waiting in the bus stop. She was doing fine so far but that call burned her entire progress. She don't know what to do. Why would Chloe want to be with her again when she was a lost was lost in her thoughts but halted when her eyes landed to the woman walked out the bus._

 _Chloe. She watched her run eagerly towards her._

 _Chloe hugged her tightly like she never break her heart long ago._

 _"Chloe...I..."_

 _"It's 'll be fine. It's meant to be." Chloe spoke that baffled Beca._

 _She was confused but somehow Chloe's hugged melted it for that moment._

 _She was certain of moving on alone with her life but that moment she have Chloe back in her arms crashed it definitely. Beca slowly hugged Chloe back as she felt relaxed for the first time for such a long time._ _It felt like she was finally home from a such long tiring journey she embarked._

* * *

Chloe silently wiped the tears escaped in her eyes as she stare at Beca.

Beca smile knowingly at her as she slowly open the comforter and spread her left arm in the bed. Chloe immediately climb and curl up in her arms comfortably as she pull up the cover on her. She embraced her close and rubbed her arms as she softly kissed her hair as she continue the story.

"Soon after, I proposed to you. You said you hated every minute we were apart. asked me to propose soon."

"That means I proposed first" Chloe spoke that vibrated in Beca's chest.

"If you didn't say that, I wouldn't have dreamed of marriage. Despite your parents being against it...You quit grad school and married me. Then, Maddie was born."

"Can we live happily ever after like this?" Chloe softly spoke as she snuggled more closer to Beca.

"Of course." Beca quietly said as she smile sadly as realization hit her with Chloe's word.

So she embrace her closer as the words kept echoing in her mind that evening.


	9. Struggle

"A school concert?" Chloe asked curiously that morning as she handed Maddie her breakfast.

"Yes" Maddie replied.

"You're in it, too?"

"Yeah, our whole class is singing."Maddie said as Beca listening carefully at them.

"That sound fun!" Chloe happily replied as she settle in the table.

"Will you come, Mama?"

"Of course! I want to see you sing!" Chloe quickly replied. Beca glared at Maddie mouthing something when she glanced to her.

"You'll go too, right?" Chloe turned quickly to Beca as she asked her. Beca immediately looked away a bit before she smile and replied to Chloe. She was almost caught glaring at her daughter.

"Right, of course!"

"It's the forecast!"Maddie announced suddenly to divert the attention.

"This year's rainy season is unusually long. It will end in about two weeks." The radio announcer spoke.

"Hurry up and eat" Chloe notice Maddie stop eating and listening closely.

"The rain clouds are concentrated in the central…." Beca suddenly stand up and turned off the radio that confused Chloe suddenly.

"Why turn it off?" Chloe asked.

"It was too loud" Beca said as Chloe frowned slightly and shrug afterwards when she focused again on Maddie.

"Hurry up and eat. You'll be late."

* * *

Chloe was dusting off the top of the old stockroom's bookshelves when she discover a notebook there hidden from plain sight. She curiously grabbed it from the top as she sit down on the chair.

"Chloe Beale?" She read quietly.

"That's me"

She slowly turned the first page and read the first line and realize it was a date. It was a diary.

Her diary.

It started raining but Chloe never noticed. She was so engrossed reading her own dairy that she lost tracked with time.

The pouring of the rain getting heavy outside so did the emotions in Chloe's face as she kept reading her diary.

* * *

"Mommy's home!"Beca mockingly announce her arrival per Chloe's request. It was so cliche but Chloe loved it so she complied. But it was quiet which baffled her since she always welcome with giggled. So she walked slowly towards the kitchen as she hear her voice there.

She saw Chloe beside Maddie near the stove. She stopped as she watched them curiously.

"Don't hold it tightly. Let's practice again." Chloe said.

"Hold it gently and tap. Not too hard." She instructed Maddie how to cracked an egg.

"See? You can do it!" Chloe happily cheer.

"You can make it yourself, right?"Chloe asked Maddie.

"Yes" Maddie replied.

"That's my baby girl!" Chloe smile widely as she notice Beca watching them smiling.

"Maddie! Mommy's home." She smile at Beca.

"Mommy! I made a fried eggs!" Maddie proudly said.

"Really? That's awesome" Beca grinned at her. She wondered why but kept mummed about it.

"She's so good!" Chloe proudly confirmed.

"Want to try again?" She asked again as they continue their little cooking lessons.

* * *

"Mommy?" Maddie was slightly frowning as something crossed her mind.

"Yes?" Beca replied as she slowly apply shampoo in Maddie's hair.

"Did you put up a four-leaf clover in my window?" She inquired.

"No"Beca spoke as she softly massage Maddie's hair.

"There were eight before. Now, there are nine. Did Mama put it up?" That question suddenly stopped Beca for a moment before she continue rubbed Maddie's hair.

Beca just silently smile.

* * *

 _"You must return before the clouds roll away."_ Chloe silently read the line of Maddie's book she discover recently that was made by her. She was in deep thoughts as she looked outside the window when it start raining again that evening.

Then she realized something as sadness crossed her eyes.

* * *

" _It will come someday. The day of my dreams_ " The class was singing inside the classroom as their teacher listening closely. They were practicing their production number for the school concert program. They halted singing when Maddie step forward from the singing class. Everyone in the class will recite and share their passions and dreams. It was Maddie's turned.

"I'm good at running. I'm the fastest runner in my class. I'm going to win a gold medal at the Olympics" She loudly said as she step back in the group and the class resume to sing the production song.

* * *

"Maddie!" Chloe sternly said when Maddie giggle as she accidentally dropped the wet clothed on the ground. Maddie stopped and looked at her.

Chloe soften right away."Concentrate and do it right." She spoke softly after as she stroke slowly her mane hair.

"Let's try it again. Okay, Baby?" Maddie nodded in returned. She grabbed the clothed and handed it back to Maddie.

"Hold it tight and shake it twice." She instructed her again.

* * *

"Turning it on to full power won't help suck up all the dust." Chloe reminded Maddie carefully. Maddie nodded in returned.

"That's good" As she watched Maddie handle the vacuum cleaner carefully as she moved it around the living room.

* * *

Chloe watching Maddie closely as she take a bath.

"Don't use your nails. Rub gently." She instructed as Maddie rubbed her hair covered with bubbles.

"Like this?"Maddie asked.

"Yes! Scrub everywhere." As she demonstrate it on her own hair.

"That's good!" Chloe happily smile to her daughter. Maddie patiently listening to her all this time.

* * *

" _You two look so cute together" Chloe giggled as she taping Beca laying in the bed while cuddling a few months old Maddie in her chest._

 _Beca playfully scoffed "That's not a word, Chloe. I'm a ba-... but Maddie is cute." She softly smile as her eyes shine watching Maddie sleeping in her chest. She restraining herself to swear since Maddie's arrival._

 _"We have a problem. Take Maddie! Hurry!" Beca suddenly spoke staring at the cam._

 _"Why?"_

 _"I have to pee. Hurry! Take her!"_

 _"Look! Maddie's awake!She's not crying. Just hold it!" Chloe softly laughing._

 _"Come on! Take her!" Beca plead as she looked down on Maddie who looked up to her. She immediately forgot her appeal when Maddie smile to her._

 _"Who I am? My Little Red is smiling" Maddie cooed looking at Beca who smile widely._

 _"Look at Mama! Say hi to Mama!" She motion her eye towards Chloe who just giggled in the background._

Chloe was softly laughing at the interaction but turned suddenly to sobbed as she watched the video that late night. She even try to concealed her painful cry as she slumped her face in her arms as she kept listening Beca's voice in the background. She sobbed quietly in the middle of the night.

Unknown to her, Beca was standing in the dark corner painfully listening of her cry that night.

* * *

"You stayed up every night and did this?" Amy spoke incredulously as she trailed Beca who was carrying a load of log.

"Since I saw her. I can't even get mad!"She continue as they stopped in the narrow tunnel where Beca saw Chloe. Beca throwed her load of log in the side of the tunnel.

"Will this stop Chloe from going?" Amy suddenly asked. Beca just kept arranging the log piling up to block somehow tunnel's wide entrance.

"When the rain stops, doesn't she have to go?"

"I know it dumb move. But I have to at least, try." Beca spoke quietly that night as continue her worked.

* * *

Beca was staring blankly at the monitor of her computer that afternoon. She can't stop thinking the impending departure of Chloe.

Merely thinking about it sucking the life out of her.

 _And her cry._ She thought.

It physically hurt her inside. And can't do anything about it.

And suddenly, her phone ring in her pocket that snapped her thoughts.

"Hello?"

* * *

"See for yourself" Jake's mother said as Beca arrive at the school parking lot.

Beca carefully inspect the car covered with bubble soap.

"Somebody kept putting soap on our car. We caught her using a scrubbing pad!" Beca notice a small pail of washing soap with scrub dipped on it beside the car.

Beca divert her attention to Maddie beside her who was silent the whole time.

"Maddie?Did you really do that?" She quietly asked her daughter. Maddie briefly glanced and looked down on the ground.

Beca squatted beside her as she sighed deeply calming her voice."Hold your head up. Did you do it?" She asked again still no answer from Maddie.

"My son saw her." Jake's mother spoke suddenly.

"Why'd you do it?Tell me why you did this, Maddie." Beca sternly spoke that somehow made Maddie quickly looked at her but kept her silence.

"You won't tell me?"Beca said in defeated tone as Maddie looked down again.

Beca slowly stand up and apologetically looked at Jake's mother.

"I'm really sorry. It won't happen again. I'll talked to her at home. And I'll pay for damages. Please let me know."

"I'll say this because I'm worried as a parent, too. I think Maddie may have some problems. She should get therapy before it's too late. I'm sure you're doing the best you can...but it's hard to be a single parent." She spoke softly as she watched sympathetically Maddie.

Beca just sighed deeply as she listened to her. "I'm sorry again. We need to go." Beca turned around as she grabbed Maddie's hand as they walked away headed back home.

* * *

"Why are you crying?"Beca asked Maddie who silently sniffing as they walked back home.

"Jake…He said that his dad's car get washed, it always rains. Mama's not leaving, right?We can hold her and stop her from going, right? We can't let her go again!" As her sniffing turned to full blown weeped as tears freely flowing in her cheeks. Her body vibrate of her sobbed while speaking in painful tone.

Beca was stunned in silence. It pained her watching her daughter. She don't know what to say even how to take her pained away when she herself in that same painful situation.

Instead to answer her, Beca just hugged her silently as her tears escape her eyes. She hugged her tight as much as she can mustered when she softly patted her in back in comfort silently telling her that she will be there for her no matter what happen.

She will be always there for her. She won't leave her.

Maddie hugged her back tightly somehow understand her silence as she continue to cry in her mother's shoulder.

* * *

"Welcome.. How can I help…" Amy's words stuck in air when she turned around. Right at the front door standing was Chloe. She was smiling to her.

"Don't worry. I won't bite." She playfully teased Amy.

Amy was just gaping at her.

"I came to ask you for a favor." Chloe spoke softly.

Amy sighed as she calmed herself when Chloe sit in the table as she made her way to her.

"What favor, Ma'am? I mean, Chloe." Amy still can't grasped the reality that Chloe did came back.

"You won't close this bakery anytime soon, right?" She tentatively asked.

"Why?" Amy asked in hesitation.

"The favor will take a long time." Chloe solemnly smile to her.

* * *

Chloe slowly walked under the pouring rain as she head back home from Amy's bakery that afternoon. She suddenly spotted Maddie wearing her yellow raincoat running outside looking around.

"Maddie!" She called her.

"Mama!" Maddie hurriedly ran to her.

"Maddie! It's raining. Why'd you come out?" She worriedly chide her. Chloe immediately shade Maddie with her umbrella.

"Where were you?" Maddie said worriedly instead.

"I went to Aunt Amy's shop to buy a cake. Let's get inside. You might get sick." Chloe spoke quietly.

* * *

"There!" Chloe cheerfully lighten the candle of Maddie's cake that evening. Beca smile as she held with her video camera recording everything like she always do.

"Now, let's sing!" Chloe excitedly said as she hold her daughter's hand. Maddie just stare at her.

"Ready go! Happy birthday to you..." Chloe softly sing as her eyes turned glassy as she clap her hand together with Maddie.

"Happy birthday…" Maddie sing quietly as she intently staring at Chloe that somehow halted her for a moment.

"Happy birthday…" Chloe's voice slightly cracked as Maddie kept staring at her with her sad eyes. Chloe suddenly stopped.

"Dear Maddie…"Beca suddenly sing with them somehow snapped Chloe's daze for a moment. She knew how painful it was for Chloe to leave them. It was so evident the recently. It was so painful for Beca to watched her wife and daughter in silent. She wished she knew what to do.

"Happy birthday to you… Blow out the candles." Chloe finished the song silently as she composed herself when she watched Maddie and Beca in the table.

* * *

"I wonder how Maddie will grow up." Chloe quietly said as she looked outside the window as she sit beside Beca in the couch that evening. Maddie was already asleep.

"Sure she resembles me. But she's so much like you in many ways." Chloe giggled watery when she spoke. Her emotions was on a thread in the entire evening.

Beca playfully groaned but kept her silence. "What? You don't agree?" She painfully laughed.

Beca slowly put her arms across Chloe's shoulder as she gently rubbed her arms in comfort. Chloe hold her Beca's hand in her arms in returned as she slowly turned to her.

It was a unspoken acknowledgement that somehow they both knew even if they never directly talked about it.

Chloe was leaving.

They just stare in each other as their eyes spoke in words and emotions they kept inside. Chloe softly cupped Beca's cheeks that Beca immediately melt into it as their eyes turned misty.

Beca silently staring at her when a tear fall in Chloe's cheeks. She quickly wiped it as Chloe softly whimper.

"It's okay,Love. We'll be okay..." Beca said for a long silence in her broken voice as tears fall in her eyes.

The painful tone of Beca's voice prompt Chloe to crossed the distance between them. She softly kiss her as their tears fall. They find comfort in each other lips as they moved in sync conveying all their emotions. They held each other closed as they deepened the kiss as it started to rain outside.

Chloe buried herself in Beca's neck the moment the kiss end. She sobbed hard as Beca silently cry in her shoulder. Beca softly kissed the side of her head as she try to calm her. She softly rubbed her back as she stroke her red hair. It somehow soothes Chloe.

"I don't want to go..." Chloe inaudible whisper in hoarse voice as she embraced Beca more closer that evening.


	10. Pain

"Hello, I hope everyone have a great day this afternoon. I am excited and I hope everyone too. Without further delay. Let's begin our school concert!"The host excitedly announced as the concert hall was packed with parents attendees that afternoon.

Maddie looked around the venue for her parents as they prepare at the backstage for their class presentation. She kept looking at everyone's faces hoping to recognize just one of them but sadly she can't find them. It made her sad somehow as she dejectedly walked towards to her classmates.

* * *

Chloe was outside in the school concert hall hiding.

She somehow waited for everyone to settle inside, and let the program start, before she silently walked inside. She don't want to create a commotion of the important day of Maddie if someone recognize her.

She somehow notice that it stopped raining that afternoon when she leave from home.

* * *

Beca was in the storage room when suddenly the fire alarm blast as smoke slowly visible in the air as it slowly cover the office area. She quickly flee the area but she heard a cry inside the washroom area as she passed by. She saw Alice in the corner area slumped in the floor crying hysterically.

Alice was having a panic attack when a traumatic childhood memory washed over her. She almost died in a fire. She was luckily saved by her brother but not their parents as they burned together with their house.

Beca quickly approached Alice when she suddenly lost consciousness. She caught her in time before she hit the floor as the smoke getting more thicker every seconds. She have no choice but to carry her outside as her panic rushed over her more. It's quiet a walked since they are currently in the second floor of the building.

They safely made it outside.

Alice was immediately attended by the EMT.

So did to Beca as she collapsed in front of the ambulance.

* * *

Different musical number was presented in the concert from various students from higher grade. It ranged from musical drama to instrumental presentation. The audience was entertained well as the lower grade was due next

It's was Maddie's class turned as they slowly walked in line as they went up the stage.

The program host made the introduction as their teacher sit in front of the piano.

The music intro echo in the hall as the teacher start to play the moment the host finished her introduction. Maddie and the entire class started to sing as they began their number.

I believe in my dream

Through it may seem hard

I close my eyes

And draw out that day

Through it may seem hard

Every children was smiling as they sing watching the audience as they listened to their song but it was opposite of Maddie's face. The young redhead was somehow singing sadly as she was in lost with her own thoughts looking down on the floor.

And I feel like crying

I will never give up

I believe in my heart

It will come someday

The day of my dreams

It was notice by Chloe as she slowly made her way at the back of the audience as she spotted Maddie in the stage. It worried her as she looked at her daughter.

The class suddenly stop singing as the sound of piano still echo in the background when Jake step forward in the front of the class.

"I'm good at soccer. My dream is to join the national soccer team then play pro soccer. I can do it!" Jake animatedly said as her mom smile in the crowd as the audience clapped their hands after he finished his part of the program.

Then Audrey stepped forward after."I'm good at singing and dancing. I can act, too. My dream is to become a singer and a great actress too!" She happily announced as audience clapped their hands for and so did in every children's speeches.

"I'm good at Mario Kart. I'm high in the rankings. Mom promised I can play more if I become a doctor." The audience laughed as Tom recite his dreams as he step back in the class formation.

It's been a moment when the piano kept playing as Maddie's classmates turned to her. It was her turned yet she remain in her position staring at the floor. The audience somehow wonder if the number was already done when no one stepped forward. Her teacher glance on her as she kept playing the piano giving Maddie a few moments.

It worried Chloe as Maddie just stand in silence at the stage.

"Maddie…" Chloe sadly whisper in the back of the audience sit.

Audrey somehow worriedly touched Maddie in the shoulder as she turned to her. Maddie slowly looked up from the floor. She searched through the sea of faces as her sad eyes shines when she saw Chloe in the back.

Chloe waved at her as her eyes turned glassy watching the sadness in her daughter's eyes.

"Maddie! Mama's here." She mouthed to Maddie as she eyes locked on her.

Then Maddie step forward in front as she stare at the audience. Chloe nodded encouraging her to start as she softly smile to her.

"I'm good at running. " She softly begin and halted for moment watching Chloe intently.

"I'm good at cleaning." She continue that made her classmates quickly turned their head to her.

"If you vacuum on high, it can't suck dust as much." She remember Chloe's instruction when they cleaned the living room.

"I'm good at doing laundry. You have to shake the clothes and then hang them." Chloe was stunned in silence as she cover her lips with her hand to suppress a sound.

"I'm good at washing my hair." She clearly imagine how Chloe demonstrate it to her on her own hair.

"I'm good at cooking too. The egg will break if you grasp it too hard" Maddie carefully spoke how her Mama teach her. Chloe cover her mouth closely as she try not to sob hard. She kept silently crying as she watched and listened to Maddie.

"I…" Maddie looked down at the floor as she temporary stopped. Then she slowly looked back at the audience when she continue her speech.

"I will protect and take care of my Mommy. Just I promised to Mama." She finally said as she stepped silently back in the group.

The audience was stunned in silence when Maddie finished as they never anticipate that kind of speech from a kindergarten program. Maddie watched them as the silence turned into uproar as the audience loudly clapped their hands as they were touched by Maddie's word.

Chloe watery clapped together with them as she watched her daughter in awed.

Maddie softly smile to her.

* * *

Beca was laying on the stretcher as the EMT place the oxygen masked in her face as she was slowly carried inside the ambulance.

The ambulance drive slowly far from the station and far from her family.

* * *

Chloe currently walking in the sidewalk headed back home from Maddie's school program when suddenly saw her shadow in front her. It was unusual bright coming from the clouds as it cast on her direction.

She turned around somehow hit her like an epiphany. She needs to go.

 _It's time._ She thought.

She sighed deeply as sadness and pain crossed her eyes as she continue her walked back home.

* * *

Maddie was in bee-line as they walked back to their classroom after the school program when Audrey noticed something from the outside.

"The sun's out!" She excitedly pointed at the bright light. Maddie quickly looked as she recognition hit her. The rainy season was over.

* * *

The ray of the sunlight passed through the ambulance's window as Beca slowly came back from her unconscious state. She slowly open her eyes as the brightness of the light from the sun flood her vision. She quickly pull her oxygen masked when she stand up from the stretcher as she spoke to stopped the car.

She looked around as the usual dark clouds was gone replaced by the bright ray of the sun.

Then recognition crossed her face as only one person flood her mind.

 _Chloe_

* * *

Maddie sneaked out from her class _again._

She ran hurriedly inside their house as she quickly looked around.

"Mama!" She frantically shouted as she open the bedroom's door. But no one answer her. She immediately ran when she caught something in the living room table.

The page of her Cloudland book was laid open in the table. Then she immediately knew where her Mama at that moment.

 _"If you miss the last Raindrop Train, you can't go back to Cloudland"_

She quickly ran as fast as she can to follow her.

To stopped her Mama somehow.

* * *

Chloe slowly stop walking in the train track as she looked back behind her. She's waiting for someone to show up. She wanted to properly say goodbye to them for the last time before she go.

But maybe it's for good not to, for it would really hard for them to let her go.

But deep inside it was hard for her to leave them behind.

Her family.

Her life.

* * *

Beca hurriedly open the door of the concert hall as she looked around. It was already empty as few personnel started to clear the area.

She quickly ran outside as she breathed hard from running.

She need to find Chloe.

* * *

The entrance of the tunnel was blocked with few log as Chloe step on it as she slowly enter the train tunnel.

She somewhat knew that it was Beca's deed.

"Mama!" She suddenly stopped and turned around. It was Maddie.

"Maddie!" Chloe quickly said.

Maddie was running full speed to her. She quickly walked back on her tracked to meet her for she worriedly afraid Maddie might tip with scattered log around the entrance.

"Mama!" Maddie worriedly hugged her waist tightly as she bury her face in her stomach. Chloe hugged her tight in returned as she kissed her forehead.

"Mama? You're not leaving now, are you?"Maddie softly whisper as she hugged Chloe tight.

Chloe slowly kneeled down in front of Maddie as her emotions rushed over her when she hear Maddie's word.

"Maddie" She softly spoke as she try to control the cracked in her voice as her eyes start to water.

"Listen to me carefully, okay?" Maddie slowly nod as she sadly stare at Chloe.

"It's time for me to go now." She slowly spoke as her words turned into sharp knife stabbing her own heart as she stare intently to Maddie's eyes that quickly turned glassy.

Maddie sniffle that Chloe quickly hugged her in her arms.

"I'm sorry baby… for not recognizing you sooner." She softly whisper to Maddie as her voice broke.

* * *

Beca saw a bike parked near the hall that she immediately grabbed it without hesitation. She drove it frantically back home that she almost got hit by a truck when she suddenly turned left without looking.

She quickly maneuver the bike to avoid the truck but end up bumped into the sidewalk pavement.

She was thrown out from the bike. But she quickly stand up as her sole thought was to find Chloe immediately.

But luck was not on her side as she picked up the bike again. The bike's wheel was deformed from the impact.

She inhale deeply as she start to ran again leaving the bike behind.

* * *

"Mama I'm sorry…" Maddie whisper softly suddenly as she kept hugging her.

"What? Why, Maddie?" Chloe wonder as she pulled Maddie from her embraced.

"It's because of me. You died because of me." She started to sob as tears racing down on her cheeks.

"What?Who said that?"

"I heard your relatives say you were sick because of me." She hiccup as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Mama. If I knew, I would've been a better daughter." Chloe's face was mixed with rage, shocked and pain as she listen to Maddie as her lips tremble.

"Don't say that" She quickly said in broken voice. It was painful for her that Maddie blame herself.

"I was so happy because of you." She softly said as she wipes the tears of the young redhead.

"Still, if I wasn't born, you could have lived longer with Mommy" Maddie spoke as she cry harder.

"That's not true, Maddie." Chloe said in painful tone as she joined her daughter in tears as she try to explained to her.

"I would have been the same even if you weren't born. And...I wouldn't have been happy without you even if I lived beyond 100." She stare intently conveying the honesty in her words to Maddie as her tears keep falling in her cheeks.

"Really?" Maddie asked in hoarse voice from crying.

Chloe nodded holding her daughter's hand tight. "Of course!" She quickly said as eyes and nose turned red from crying. She inhale deeply to compose herself.

She sofly cupped Maddie's cheeks.

"Mama and Mommy… We met and felt in love. You complete our life both when you were born. You are the connection we have that made us stronger even more." Chloe explained as she wipes Maddie's tears.

"So I'm very thankful for you." She watery smile to Maddie.

"Really?" As Maddie eyes swollen from crying staring at Chloe as she slowly breathed.

"Yes, baby...Mama will go to Cloudland and keep watching you. Grow up well. And protect and take care of Mommy like you promised." Chloe spoke softly as her voice start to cracked.

"I'll never forget you, Mama." Maddie spoke sincerely that Chloe start to cry again.

"Good. Thank you." She barely whisper in returned as she embraced Maddie again.

* * *

Beca wobbly walked as she made to the forest from the street as she breath heavily from running. Chloe was on her mind as memory of the night of Maddie's birthday flashed before her.

 _"I wonder how Maddie will grow up. Sure she resembles me. But she's so much like you in many ways."_

Beca suddenly stumbled on the ground as her vision turned blurry as Chloe's word and face kept flashing in her mind.

"Chloe…" She breathlessly whisper while laying in the ground as the memory of that night after they kissed rewind in her thoughts.

 _"Yes?" Chloe's voice echo in her head._

 _"I'm sorry" Beca suddenly spoke._

 _"For what?"_

 _"I really...wanted to make you happy." Chloe laughed softly after Beca spoke quietly._

 _"Can't you see I'm happy?"_

 _"I was more than happy just being with you. So don't ever feel sorry." Chloe sincerely staring at her even her eyes turned misty watching her._

"Chloe….Please,...wait..." Beca pleading softly as she try to stand up from the ground.

 _"Take good care of Maddie. Love her lots for me, too.." Chloe softly spoke in hoarse voice._

"Wait, Chloe...I'm coming. Hold on please… I'll be right there, Love." She silently cry as her body won't react to her plea.

Beca slowly crawled as she try to stand up again as tears pouring in the ground.

 _"Stay by Maddie's side for a long, long time. When you feel like you're a burden to her...then come meet me at Cloudland. I'll save you a spot beside me." Chloe affectionately stare at her as her eyes shine with tears as she smile. Beca embrace her tighter in returned._

* * *

"Chloe..." She softly whisper as she made it even her knees still shaking. She slowly walked but stopped few distances from her as her knees start to weak again.

Chloe turned around quickly when she felt her presence while standing at the end of the tunnel.

Beca clenched her teeth as she stop herself to whimper as tears racing in her cheeks watching Chloe afar. Her eyes spoke in understanding and pain as she slowly nod to Chloe in silent.

She understand.

Even it means she died _again_ for second time around.

Chloe tearfully looked at her as she softly nodded in returned as she mouthed to her.

"I love you."

Like a soft echo in the air that whisper in Beca's ear that moment. It reached her.

She knew deep inside her soul.

Beca's blurry vision turned to darkness as her last memory of Chloe standing in the tunnel engrave in her soul.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the epilogue. In much lighter tone I guess :D**

 **Thank you for everyone dedicating their precious time reading the** **anomaly** **of mine to write a fic. I was mostly a silent reader and a supporter of the great fandom. It's really heart warming reading your** **comments. So thank you and I hope you enjoy the story till the end. (^_^)**


	11. Diary

**March 2, 1992**

 **Dear diary,**

 **I have a confession to make.**

 **The unthinkable happened today.**

 _Chloe thought that someone splash a water on her arms as she walked toward her school. She immediately turned around but felt the water came from above when it hit her face. It was slowly raining but eventually turned to a bit heavy as she stop in her track and silently pout. She left her umbrella._

 _But she suddenly felt something cover her that she didn't felt the rain on her skin. She quickly turned behind her. Her vision was flood with soft brown locks and a hand holding an umbrella. She slowly looked up as her meet the deep steel eyes looking back at her. She was silently mesmerize how the girl was so stunning._

 _" I saw you slowly drenched in the rain. So I offer the other side of my umbrella since were both heading in the same school" The stranger brunette spoke softly to her._

 _"Thanks" That was the only word came out from her mouth as she gaping at the girl. They quietly walked together side by side as they went inside the school building in separate direction after._

 **I started liking someone.**

 _"What a great first impression. Late on your first day of school?" The teacher said as the last student hurriedly walked inside the classroom. Chloe turned around to check who was it._

 _"What is your name?" The teacher asked._

 _"Rebeca Mitchell. Beca for short sir." Beca answer as she sit down on her desk._

 _"Don't be late next time, Ms. Mitchell." The teacher spoke as he continue his introduction to the class. Chloe silently smile._

 **And she's in my class.**

* * *

 **It was so scary and embarrassing at same time when I'm almost drown in the school pool today.**

 _"Saw that?" The class teacher spoke as Beca complete a lap of freestyle stroke as a demonstration for her class._

 _"Yes!" The entire class replied in unison._

 _"Swim like that. If you can swim, go to left side. If you can't, go to right side of the pool." The class teacher instructed as the class starting to move to different side._

 _"Don't fool around back there!" He saw a student flapping in the water._

 **But she saved me again. First, from the rain and now from drowning. And my feeling slowly grow more for her each passing moments.**

 _"Th-hank you." Chloe's weak voice spoke in gratitude as she looked back at Beca._

* * *

 _" Hey, Beale? Got a pen I can…" Beca suddenly spoke suddenly in next desk beside her_

 _"No." Chloe quickly turned her down as her cheeks somehow blushed without looking at Beca._

 _Choe mentally read her notes._

 _"Chloe Beale loves Beca Mitchell,98%" As she used the widely known love calculation spreading in their school campus._

 **I'm so stupid that I turned her down easily as I panic. I thought see saw what I wrote in my notebook. Maybe next time I'll try to stay calm and be nice.**

* * *

 **I purposely got the steps wrong to her partner.**

 _"Can you partner up with the other left footed?" Her teacher asked her._

 _"Yes."_ _Chloe replied and nodded in returned._

 **I was internally screaming as she held my hand tighter.**

 _"It's dirty. Oh no! I'm sorry" Beca said._

 **What's wrong with me, diary? I find her so cute even though she stepped on my foot and broke my nose.**

* * *

 _"For three years!" Chloe watched Beca and Amy rumble in their desk that caught her attention._

 _She slowly walked towards them._

 _" You can write too, if you want" Chloe said_

 **I'm so stupid. Why does I spoke differently when I open my mouth than what's on my mind.**

 _"It was fun being with you. Thanks - Beca" Chloe hide in the stairs after she ran outside her classroom and read Beca's dedication in her yearbook. She softly smile as she hold Beca's pen._

* * *

 _Chloe was patiently waiting for her landline phone to ring. It's been a while she's holding Beca's pen. She assume that she will call her to get her pen. But days and months passed by but she didn't called._

 _But luckily she did after months of waiting._

 _"Hello? Who's this? Hello?" Chloe kept repeating as she heard a sound at the other side of the line._

 _"Are you crazy? Hello?" She getting impatient that somehow it was a prank call._

 _"It's Beca…" She heard someone spoke in the other line that she can't quite recall but familiar to her._

 _"It's Beca Mitchell. Barden High, Class '92" Chloe suddenly jerked from her sit as she held the phone in her ear. She immediately recognized the voice speak after the other one. It was Beca._

 _"You probably don't remember." Beca's voice was hesitant as Chloe listened carefully._

 _"Beca.. who? " Chloe smile spread her face as she try not to giggle in the phone_.

* * *

 _"Hey, Chloe" Chloe stop in her tracked as she inhale deeply as her eyes prickle._

 _"Aren't you thirsty?"Beca asked as Chloe intently listened to her behind her. She grinned widely and hide it as she slowly turned around._

 _"I am" Chloe replied as she try to suppress her smile._

 **Finally, I had my first date with her. And I held her hand.**

 _Chloe put her hand inside the pocket of Beca's hood as she shyly looked away as she softly smile._

 **We were slowly getting close.**

 _Beca bumped her fist that she softly chuckled._

 _"No. I mean...Here" Chloe gave Beca her laminated clover leaf lucky charm. It was her lucky charm since high school and she want Beca to have it._

* * *

 **After a long time… Suddenly… I got a letter from her out no nowhere.**

 _Chloe softly opened the envelope as she want to preserve it as memorabilia from Beca. She was excited that Beca sent her a letter. It quiet romantic for her as she giddily open the paper._

 _"I can't see you anymore. Sorry."_

 **It was just one sentence. But it hurt too much.**

 _"From now on...let's not see each other." Beca blankly said as Chloe searching her eyes. She don't want to believe it since they were fine. It was heartbreaking for her to settle to be a friend just while ago even her feelings will never changed but deliberately say to stopped seeing it such a low blow._

 _It was like commanding her to stopped to smile._

 **We broke up after three dates. I missed her so much every seconds of my life.**

 _The room was dark as Chloe's eyes wide open as she gripped the comforter tighter. It was a silent night but her soft sobbed became the background music in her bedroom. She's been crying every night thinking the only person who broke the happiness in her eyes. Beca Mitchell._

* * *

 _Chloe watched the rain as she internally groaned. She left her umbrella at home. She sighed deeply slowly to pout. She wished she knew exactly when to rain when it was so sunny that morning._

 _"Chloe!" Chloe quickly gazed on the car who stopped in front of her._

 _"Want to go make copies of last year's test?" Jon said. He was one of her classmates in few classes she have._

 _Chloe nodded in returned as she run inside the passenger side._

 _"It's raining so suddenly." Jon said as Chloe settle in the front seat._

 _Chloe softly smile "I know."_

 _"Did you study a lot?" Jon asked as he slowly drove away._

 _"Not really." Chloe replied as she looked around the campus when her eyes spotted a familiar figure._

 _"I hope the same questions are on our exam" Jon continue said but Chloe's attention was the person standing in the opposite street staring at the car as it slowly turned it back. It was Beca._

 _"I bombed the last one"_

 _"Wait!" Chloe quickly said. She hurriedly get out of the car ._

 _"Beca!" Chloe yelled under the heavy pouring of the rain but Beca continue to walk fast. She quickly ran to follow her but suddenly gone as she turned in the corner._

 **She came to see me. I was so happy.**

 _Chloe happily ran under the rain as her thoughts was only Beca. Beca was here to see her. She mentally lapsed as emotions overtake her when she ran across the street._

 _"I'm so sorry!" Chloe said when she was almost hit by the truck in the pedestrian lane without looking. She quickly ran and suddenly all she hear was a screeched sound of a car's tire as she helplessly lying in the street bleeding._

 **I got in an accident that day she came to see me at school.**

* * *

 **When I woke up…**

 _"Mama!" A young redhead was shaking Chloe that prompt her to open her eyes._

 _"Maddie! Stop it." Beca said as she's pulling the young redhead from her. She watched Beca gaping at her in shocked as she fall on the ground._

 **I had leap eight years into the future. When I got in the accident at age of 24. I lost my memory.**

 _Chloe looked around the house as she get inside._

 _"You and me. See?"The young redhead said as Chloe recall her name was Maddie. She was so excited showing photos to her._

 **Then I went 8 years into the future and met her at age 30. And our seven-year-old daughter, Maddie.**

 _"Mama! stopped! I can't stand anymore. I'm going to pee my pants." Chloe chuckled softly watching Maddie lying on the floor in teary eyes._

 **Everything seemed strand and unfamiliar yet comforting to have.**

 _Beca suddenly hugged her from behind as the oil kept popping in the frying pan._

 **But I fell in love with her _again_.**

 _Maddie giggled even her eyes closed while in Chloe's lap. Chloe softly stroked her red hair as they laughed with Beca's story that evening._

 _Chloe was giggling as she hold on Beca's neck as Maddie hold on her as Beca piggyback ride them on her. They were so happy visible in their faces._

 **I had my first kiss with her. We loved each other so much.**

 _"You're so beautiful." Beca softly said._

 _Beca kissed her suddenly as she looked at her affectionately. It was mixed with admiration, captivate and love at the same time that Chloe melt into._

 **Then we parted again.**

 _Chloe tearfully looked at Beca as she slowly nodded and cry far apart from her. It was the most painful scene she ever witness at that moment._

* * *

 **I was back in the hospital. They said I woke up miraculously after being in a coma for six weeks. At first, I thought it was a dream. But as time went by, I remembered more.**

 **My happy memories with her felt so unbelievably real.**

 **I couldn't tell anyone.** **I couldn't even believe it myself.** **Then I thought the future I saw could really come true.** **Marrying her and having a cute daughter named Maddie.** **And living happily together was a dream come true.** **But I would die at 30 and leave her and Maddie behind.**

 **I was really scared.**

 **I didn't want to die so soon.** **If I didn't meet you again. I'd probably marry someone else and live on.** **I thought maybe then I won't have to die at 30.**

 **But would I be happier?**

 **Then I realized that I survived that accident because Beca and Maddie waited desperately for me in the future.**

 _"Hello? Beca?" Chloe spoke._

 **My beloved Beca and Maddie.**

 **I'm coming to be with you.**

 _Chloe eagerly ran as she spotted Beca after she walk out from the bus. She hugged her tight._

 _"Chloe...I…"_

 _"Don't worry. We'll be fine. It's meant to be." Chloe spoke cutting Beca off. She closed her eyes feeling Beca's warmth against her. She missed her so much. Beca hugged her in returned._

 _Chloe looked up and softly plant a soft kiss on Beca's lips who was still in daze but eventually kissed her back equally._

 **-FIN..?-**


	12. Epilogue

Beca softly wiped the few tears escape in her eyes. She carefully closed Chloe's diary again.

It was rejuvenating at the same time disturbing especially the latter part.

It left her utterly mystify as she dwells on her own thoughts and memories. She's in a borderline of her own sanity as she continue to wiped her tears that somehow escape from her finger. Her memory was so muddy that she don't know which real or not anymore.

It was so vividly real for her because it actually happen or was it. She insanely don't know.

But it was not that case anymore as she intently staring at her.

 _Chloe._

* * *

"The end." Maddie softly smile and inhale some air.

"Huh? That's it?" Little Sam or Samantha Mitchell asked her big sister curiously as her baby blue eyes shine under the light of their bedroom lamp. The 3 years old's eyes turned glassy as she kept staring on her sister.

"Why the fairy let Mama Penguin go?She should stay so baby won't cry. Fairy grant wishes as what you told me in secret." She continue to pouted in protest as her eyes start to water.

Maddie quickly divert from her story as her eyes went panic seeing her little sister started to sniffle.

"He did and you happen." Maddie softly smile knowingly.

"Huh? Me?" Sam confusely asked as her tears halted staring intently at Maddie.

Maddie beaming widely as she stroke Little Sam brown hair as she nodded. "Yup. You're what I believe just like Mama."

Sam's eyes turned animatedly wide as she stare on her sister."Huh?We became penguin?And Mama too?"

Maddie softly chuckled of the confusing question of her little sister. "Nope. You're one of the wish the _fairy_ granted me." She softly pinched Sam's little cheeks who in returned frowned whenever someone pinched her cheeks that made Maddie laughed.

Then the memory of four years ago flashed in the mind of the 11 years old redhead as she giggled softly again.

* * *

 _Beca wake up crying as her last image of Chloe etched in her mind as the cold sheet beside her was a confirmation._

 _Chloe's gone definitely._

 _She was alone again._

 _She felt empty as the hole of heart she thought was finally repaired will turned out to be infinitely damaged._

 _Thinking about it in split of seconds cause her to sobbed miserably even forgotten how she made it to her own bed. The lingering pained of losing Chloe was so overwhelming to her to think straight._

 _But she gulped her painful cry when she heard a tiny feet stop in front of her door. She quickly compose herself straighten her dishevel hair but not her swollen eyes._

 _So she let it it be as she wiped her red nose._

 _"Good morning! Mommy!" The door opened and closed as she was greeted by her ever bubbly daughter, Maddie. She was beaming wide as she climb on her bed._

 _She suddenly frowned when she notice Beca's face._

 _"Did you cry, Mommy?" She worriedly asked as she intently stare at Beca._

 _"No... I just accidentally poked my eyes when I rubbed it." Beca spoke in hoarse voice as she grimace when she looked away briefly. Her voice is a gave away already as she thought._

 _"And your nose too?" Maddie narrowed her eyes to Beca suspiciously._

 _Beca gulped as Maddie's baby blue eyes remind her so much of Chloe's piercing stare._

 _"It's okay, Mommy. You can tell me. I'll understand." Maddie quietly said as she softly wiped with her small hands the tears suddenly fall in Beca's eyes. Her eyes spoke with understanding and care at such young age._

 _Beca's lips tremble of Maddie's touching words. She went silent for a while as she ponder what to say._

 _"I...I'm sorry" It's all Beca could mustered when she spoke after a long silent._

 _"Why? Cause you cry, Mommy?"_

 _Beca just nodded in returned._

 _Maddie kindly smile to her just like Chloe "You don't have to be sorry, Mommy. It's okay to cry. Mama told me that crying cleanse the trouble heart."_

 _Beca was emotionally daze at her own daughter's word._

 _"So it's okay. I don't mind at all, Mommy. It's our little secret." Maddie giggle as she was excited for something as her eyes sparkle suddenly._

 _Beca can't help but to chuckle softly. Maddie really know how to use her adorable laughed in moments like this. And for a moment Beca thought she was talking to an adult when her daughter was just a child._

 _Maddie beamed widely as she stand from the bed._

 _"Happy birthday, Mommy!" She excitedly announced as she attacked Beca with a hug and a kiss._

 _Beca suddenly froze. She forgot her own birthday which was just few days apart of Maddie._

 _She watery smile as she hugged her daughter tight._

 _"Thanks, baby." She quietly spoke as she softly kiss her daughter's cheeks._

 _Her thoughts linger again._

 _But it suddenly snapped when the young redhead pulled from her embraced and jump out of bed excitedly._

 _Beca groaned as she needed that hugged now. Maddie just giggled knowingly._

 _"I'll hugged you more later, Mommy. I promised. But we have a surprise for you." She beaming widely as she stand in the door holding the knob._

 _We? Beca internally thought as she stare in confused._

 _"Ta-dah! Breakfast in bed!" Maddie excitedly spoke as she open the door wide._

 _"Happ-" Beca suddenly bawled in bed that immediately stop them._

 _"Cch-hloee…." She wailed loudly._

 _"Oh my god! Becs…Are you okay?" Chloe worriedly spoke as she quickly put the tray as she hugged Beca hurriedly._

 _Beca embraced her tight as she continue to sobbed in Chloe's arms._

 _"You're here…" Beca inaudible whisper as she buried her face more in Chloe's neck._

 _"I am, Love. I just prepare your birthday breakfast. What's wrong?" Chloe grow more worriedly as Beca continue to cry. She gently caressed her back in comfort as she softly kissed her hair._

 _"You're making me worried, Becs. Tell me what's wrong?" Chloe started get teary holding her wife tight. She softly pulled Beca from her embraced as she cupped her cheeks worriedly._

 _"I-I-i…" Beca hiccup as she spoke._

 _"She's having a nightmare, Mama" The young redhead suddenly spoke._

 _"Are you, Babe?" Chloe asked worriedly as she wipes Beca's tears._

 _"I...don't know. It's so real...you're gone. I mean you're supposed to be not here." Beca slowly spoke as she sniffled try to compose herself._

 _"Huh?What?" Chloe's face turned from worried to confusion in split of seconds._

 _"You died...then came back after. And you're gone again." Beca tried to explained._

 _"I died? Then resurrect? How did that happen?" Chloe furrowed her brow as she confusingly stare at Beca._

 _"I don't know...You just did. It was written in your diary when I read it awhile ago. Even our daughter witness it, right Maddie?"Beca spoke certainly as Chloe kept staring at her._

 _"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about, Mommy" Maddie guiltily look away as Beca glance to her briefly._

 _Beca's eyes went wide suddenly._

 _"You're kidding me. Are you Maddie? You saw it. You're with me all this time." Beca argued softly as Chloe's brow arched in confusion more._

 _"Beca..." Chloe sternly said that made Beca stop for a moment and glance to Maddie who eyes flashed with different emotions._

 _"Maddie sweetie, could you give us a minute?I'll just calm her down." Chloe softly spoke as she kindly smile to her daughter. Maddie nodded in returned as she slowly walked out._

 _"No! Maddie kno-"_

 _"Becs..." Chloe softly spoke somehow stop Beca's protest. She slumped back in bed as her eyes turned misty again._

 _Chloe sighed softly before she spoke as she cupped Beca's cheek again and softly stare at her._

 _"Babe, stop. You're scaring our daughter. It was a lucid dreams what I've wrote in my diary few years ago. And was the inspiration behind Maddie's Cloudland book."_

 _"Dreams? Books? This is dream too?Cause you're here." Beca spoke softly in much confusion as she stare intently._

 _But Chloe just chuckled softly._

 _"Do I looked like dreamy to you?" Chloe wiggled her brow playfully as she grinned. Beca instinctively rolled her eyes of Chloe's remarked that made Chloe giggled._

 _"It's just what if this is dream too? I don't think I can survive again if it is. I just can't anymore. Is there someone out there happily making my life so miserable? Happily giggled as I cry like a child of losing you over and over again? How could she do this to me."_

 _And Chloe can't help but burst in laughed how so dramatic Beca's last statement was. Beca glared in returned but softly chuckled when words sinked in her thoughts._

 _But turned to watery when the dreams somehow flashed in her mind again._

 _Chloe notice it quickly._

 _"It felt so real and heartbreaking that I don't know what to do. We were happy and then suddenly turned to painful moments. From Maddie to you. It was heartbreaking to watched how things slowly killed each one of us. I just don't know if this is the reality or just one of those dreams. It's so messed up in my head that I'm so lost." Beca quietly spoke as she start to lost in her own thoughts and pain as tears start to build up._

 _Chloe softly wiped her tears as she plant a soft chaste kiss in Beca's lips._

 _"I don't know what to say that somehow convince you which is which. Even I during those times leaves me completely insane with those thoughts lingering behind my mind. But then one day I realized that it was just a dream. You know why?" Chloe momentarily stopped and stare intently at Beca._

 _"I never made them come true cause I was so scared but it didn't make me happy either. I want that happiness how it was in my dreams. But I read somewhere that not all dreams manifest the reality. Maybe along the way I find something to stopped me to leave you two behind. It was us who made our own dreams to be a reality and which of those we want to be part of our reality. So I didn't died like how my dreams supposed to be. I strive to be alive to be with you. And here I am in front of you alive and happily married to you. My kind of reality." Chloe softly smile as she affectionately glance at Beca as her eyes soften more each word she spoke._

 _"So would you rather lived on those painful reality than be with us in this happy dreams?"_

 _Beca somehow moved with Chloe's words that made her think again._

 _"No. Maybe it was or not. But my reality will always be with you. If you're not in there it will just be a dream and never will be my reality. You're my reality, Chloe. It will always be." Beca softly spoke as her eyes spoke million of emotions as Chloe kindly smile to her as she held her cheeks in comfort._

 _"And my reality check will be always our daughter. Maybe this is my reality. You're here with me and Maddie." She continue as she slowly settled in her mind that somehow those was just a dreams when Chloe left and gone hoping it was._

 _But still a lot of lingering questions stuck at the back of her mind when it was suddenly halted for a moment._

 _"Our daughters." Chloe whisper quietly correcting her that somehow caught Beca's ear._

 _"Daughters?" Chloe beamed widely that made Beca confuse more._

 _"Uhm yeah? Hope so. It was supposed to be surprise for you later but I can't stop myself not too." Chloe shyly bite her lower lips as excitement shine in her eyes._

 _"Two months, Becs." As Chloe shy smile turned to full beaming one as she excitedly stare at her wife._

 _"Huh?What two months?"Beca bemusedly asked quickly._

 _"I'm two months pregnant!" Chloe happily announced._

 _And Beca faint like the first time._

* * *

Little Sam and Maddie were giggling that Beca notice right away when she walked in to check on them.

"What are you two silently laughing at?" Beca curiously asked as she carefully study her two daughter.

"How excited you are, Mommy! That you even fainted." Little Sam spoke quickly as her eyes mischievously shine as Maddie and her giggled in unison.

"Huh? I fainted? When was that?"

"When you know about me and Addie." She beamingly answer.

"I did not. Who to-"

"Mama!" Both girls happily bounce from the bed as they quickly ran behind Beca.

The one person who would love to divulge such information to everyone.

Chloe

"Oh! My babies! Miss you two!" She happily hugged both of them in her arms as they both giggle in unison.

And it was such a heavenly music to Beca's ear everytime that never failed to both a smile in her lips.

"What did my girls talked about? You two conspire against your Mommy again?" Chloe spoke in playful tone as she kiss both her daughters cheeks that made Beca rolled her eyes but smile softly as she watched them.

"No?" A very Beca like denial that somehow pick up by Sam as she softly giggle when Chloe pepper her with kisses.

"Yup!" Maddie smirked that made Beca's eyes wide.

"Chloe! Look!" Maddie quickly beam as she burst into laughed. Chloe just softly chuckled as Beca still not resolve of Maddie's smirked she picked up from Beca.

"That's enough for today girls. Time for bed." Chloe softly announced as she scooped Little Sam in her arms.

"And you too. You're glaring too much." She playfully chided Beca who rolled her eyes in returned.

"Should I closed my eyes when your daughter smirked like that? They conspiring including you. How could you betray me, Chloe. It was embarrassing once but twice was too much." Beca mockingly hurt of such delicate information disclose to their daughters like a bedtime story.

"So my daughter when she smirked like you huh? Beside it was adorable of you, Babe. They were both amazed by it how excited you are." Chloe grinned widely as Sam giggled in her arms closely listening to her parents.

But someone groaned in returned but not Beca. It was Maddie who rolled her eyes playfully.

"You! Young lady should never do that!" Beca dramatically point to Maddie who in returned laughed.

"Mommy I'm just rescuing you from further embarrassment!" She giggled playfully as she hugged Beca tight. She just melt in Maddie's embraced as she softly chuckled in silent.

"Me! Hugged Mommy!" Little Sam excitedly yelled from Chloe's arms as she want to joined the hugged. Beca just chuckled of how her daughters turned from playfully one to sweet and mushy like marshmallow when comforting her.

She love every bit of them unconditionally.

"Hug feast!" Chloe giggly spoke as she surged forward to squeeze Beca into hugged. Beca playfully groaned but smiling as she hugged her daughters and wife compressing them all in her tiny arms.

If this is a dream again she would do anything not to wake up anymore. She mentally thought. It's been awhile when things remained mystery to her up to this day. So many why and how they end up having Chloe back twice or was her memory trick her.

She don't know or care about it anymore if it was a dream or reality as long as Chloe with her.

But she stop cracking every possible things in her mind the moment Little Sam born. It was the validity that somehow along those mystery they gained something precious in their little family. She stopped living for those painful yet sweet memory as time goes by as it was starting to fade in the background. She will always treasure those painful dreams as lesson bearing in her mind.

Time is so precious too kept wasted in dwelling the memory of losing her in dreams when she was right in front of her patiently waiting for her to comeback to their reality.

The reality she was felt more alive and happily complete.

The reality she will live for the rest of her life that somehow snapped her from those thoughts with adorable yawned from their little precious Sam hugging her neck.

"I guess it time for bed" Beca softly chuckled as the little brunette pouted in protest even rubbing her sleepy eyes. Maddie just giggled as she went to her bed as she start to yawned too.

Chloe affectionately smile to her as her eyes shine with contentment and love. Beca can't help not to smile back as her heart filled with so much love for that moment.

She will cherish even the smallest moments they all have even it means just teasing or hugging each one another. Chloe and Beca always live for those moments engraved in their soul.

They tucked Little Sam first as she already closed her eyes as she softly whisper inaudible goodnight and I love you's to them that made them mushy.

Then Maddie who patiently waited for them in her sleepy eyes as she hugged and kissed both her parents as they dimmed the bedlight lamp and slowly walked out of the bedroom.

She patiently waited for them to leave the room as she slowly slide out of her bed and slowly open a small cracked of the door.

Maddie happily watched as her parents whispering and stealing soft kisses with each other as they slowly walked towards to their bedroom.

 _"If you believe...It will happen."_

The words echo in Maddie's mind from the strange awkward young man appear in front of her four years ago. She can't recalled exactly those moments cause it appeared like a dream to her as those line echo in her ears as she slowly close her eyes.

She wake up in her bed with the plain looking four clover leaf in her palm. But if you carefully study it, the tip of each leaves somehow cover with tiny gold patch thoroughly ran underneath up to its stem. It was plain in sight but the beauty lies beneath it as it gold patch behind made it glow in Maddie's hand.

 _"The yearning of your pure heart leads you to me and set me free. As a gratitude, I will leave you this wonderful gift. It may bumpy for awhile but it will always what your heart's desire. Always believe. Thank you, my little friend"_

As the voice fade slowly in the air so does the golden clover in Maddie's hand. She blinked like it was an illusion or was it.

The thoughts still linger in her mind when suddenly the door of her bedroom open. In split of seconds her memory of that day became distant as it was altered of what her heart's desire.

That one morning on that rainy day something happen.

Maybe in her book or in dreams or in reality.

A miracle or magic or whatever it was that the young redhead will be forever grateful.

That voice told her to believe that it will happen, it will. So she did.

A complete family.

With extra bonus of Little Sam as she mischievously smile to herself as she slowly closed their bedroom door.


End file.
